Extraordinary Way
by GeeImKate
Summary: Sometimes there's a certain way when a boy looks at you and you just know that he's into you. If that happens, then what? look away? stare in return? stick out your tongue? Who knows. OCxFreddy
1. Avery

**EXTRAORDINARY WAY**

**CHAPTER 1**

I was walking in the hallways of Horace Green feeling incredibly bored after all the assignments I just passed. It's like all I ever do is run back and forth from school to my house, today i suddenly want to do something. Something to keep my mind off school and the routine of my everyday life. But as I open the front doors of Horace Green I saw the reason why that can't be changed. I, Avery Montez, am currently studying in one of the most prestigious schools in New York City. A school where students pass every project in time, where they don't hangout much often, a school where most students end up in Harvard or Yale or Princeton. That why every time I ask some of my friends to go out, they always have to do something like a presentation or a science project. It's screwy, I know!

I sighed and walked towards home.

It's pretty chilly out today being the middle of October, winter is on its way. I was wearing my thick black scarf around my neck to ease the cold, all the while wishing to the heavens that our uniform wasn't a skirt. But I knew that's a loss cause. I walked in the familiar streets of New York City, growing up here I knew very well the bad sides of town and the places where to avoid and also the places where to hide if needed. Usually my friend's mom drops me off to our house but Ella has soccer practice today and I decided it's nice to walk home, more alone time.

As I walk across the pedestrian lane I notice a couple of kids wearing our uniforms. They were all wearing the dark black coat and scarf of Horace Green except for one boy who wasn't wearing a scarf. The four of them were talking outside this old looking apartment, just standing there on the sidewalk. I stopped, clearly because I didn't want to pass through them and also curious to what they are all meeting up here for. I was about to leave and walked to another direction when Someone opened the front door of the apartment, interrupting the laughter or the teenagers. A girl with dark brown hair ordered them to enter in a superior tone. The four teens entered the apartment at once and the girl stepped outside to answer a phone call. That's when I recognized her, it was Summer.

Summer Hathaway is a classmate of mine on Western Civ. And she was also one of the competing students for the presidential seat of the student council. Nice girl, very strict though and a bit of a suck up to teachers. But she is a mature kid for her age and that what makes her an understanding person. _What is she doing here?_

After she ended the call she too went inside the building, and I was free to walk pass it. I stopped before the apartment and looked up to see if there's anyone looking down, there's no one of course. Instead I saw an ad, An ad for School of Rock, an after school program! That was it! The School of Rock, Summer is a member of it, she manages it according to what I heard from school. It's that band that started three years ago in Horace Green. Perhaps the only cool thing that had ever happened in Horace Green.

I came in this school a year ago, completely missing their come out, but the tales of the students who are in awe of their talent lasted enough for me to be amazed too.

**I'm not sure as too why I wrote this fic. And I'm also not sure why I chose Freddy as the main Character. But I am sure that it will all be settled as the story progresses. Sorry for the misspelled words and wrong grammar, if there are many. XD Thanks for reading, for now just:**

**REVIEW**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Crazy

**EXTRAORDINARY WAY**

**CHAPTER 2**

I thought it through last night. I'm going to ask Summer today in Western Civics if I could be her assistant. Why in the Hell do I wanna do that? I don't know either. But for the past few days I've been walking home and like always I see teens in their uniforms entering that building. And somehow it peaked my interest into what they are doing inside there. Of course I knew they were practicing music, but still I can't form a good visualization of the scene because I don't know how band practices goes on. And it kind of irked me a little because now, I want to be able to go inside too. It seemed to me that only selected people can enter there, and I badly want to be one of them. Ridiculous, I know but I can't help it.

After our teacher dismissed the class I automatically walked towards Summer's desk, good thing she takes time in arranging her things unlike me who just shoves them all in my bag. As I got closer I noticed that she had a phone stuck in her ear.

"…that's impossible, I told you we are taking some time off in playing live. Only two gigs a month. We are in the midst of our final semester and things are getting heavy, especially for the Band." She announced. I stood there in front of her waiting for their conversation to end and watching her arrange her stuff.

"Okay, I'll check on it then I'll get back to on that." She said before clicking the end button. She closed her bag, stood up and smoothen her skirt before looking up to me. I was an inch taller after all.

"Hey, what's up Avery?" Whew, she sounded breezy. Good.

"Not much. But can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked and she looked at her watched to check if it was indeed okay. Me and Summer are not that close but we communicate academically concerning school topics and stuff so it's not that hard to start a conversation with her.

"Sure. What is it about?" We both sat down, I took the chair next to hers. Suddenly this whole thing seemed too silly, I cringed as she looked at me. I can't back out now, just swallow it Montez.

"Uhh… this is gonna sound weird but I want to work for you." I finally said. Her eyebrows scrunched upward.

"Work?" She asked in disbelief. "For me?"

"Uh-Huh." I chirped, trying to lift the awkwardness.

"And why do you want to do that?" She had that guarded look on her face, suspicion.

"Well, you're the manager of School of Rock, right?" She nodded but still was suspicious. "And you're also the vice president of the student council, I just thought that a little help would be a good thing." I shrugged as I explained myself. It was so lame!

"Why bother yourself? I mean you're also in the honor roll, you must have other activities to focus on." She replied.

"Well yeah, but unlike everybody else I have no extracurricular activities. And plus, you said so yourself, things are getting heavy around here with finals coming up and the Year-end gala that the school is having? The council is arranging that too right? I mean that's a lot of things to tak-" I was cut off.

"I'm well aware of the fact. Thank you very much for your concern but I think I can handle everything on my own." She stated before standing up. I made a mistake and tried to take off some of her load, which isn't a complement for someone like Summer. I was coming from a different angle, this was Summer Hathaway, I have to try a different approach.

"I'll be your assistant." That stopped her in her tracks. "I'll do the little things, faxing, printing, typing, buying bagels or even shredding paper." She turned to face me with a pondering expression. "You don't have to pay me or give me anything in return. I just want the experience, I swear." I raised my hand on that last one.

"Assistant huh?" She mused. I knew I did right this time.

"Yes." I stood up to face her. "It's just, you're doing all this amazing things and somehow I just wanna be involve. I'm really good with being submissive and I have great computer skills." She gave me an appreciative look before smiling.

"I'll think about it, Seat with me at lunch tomorrow?" She asked before leaving the class room not waiting for my reply.

"Okay." I softly said, confused by her words if I'm already accepted or not. Anyways, it seemed she liked the idea of having an assistant so I have a good feeling it's going to work. I left the classroom and went straight to Ella. I got a ride from her mom today but I still saw the rustic apartment to where school of rock resides.

"So, did you talk to Summer?" Ella asked on the way home.

"Yeah, and like you she also thought I was crazy. But she's thinking about it." I muttered, completely sure that she is thinking about it right now.

**I know people rarely read School of Rock fics nowadays. But if you are reading this, then it would really be nice if i could get a response from you. ^^ **

**Kate =]**

**CLICK**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. Right Hand

**EXTRAORDINARY WAY**

**CHAPTER 3**

I was sitting in the cafeteria with an empty tray in front of me, tapping my finger on the wooden table, trying to be patient and hoping she would show up. Ella and two of my other friends already left after we finished our meal, leaving me alone in the table. I waited for Summer to show up but after ten minutes of nothing, Ella convinced me to just eat with them. I never gave up though, that's why I stayed after, still hoping she'll show up. Five minutes left before the bell and Summer's still a no show.

I sighed and was about to grab my stuff when suddenly Summer sat in front of me looking frazzled and hectic.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to take care of something." She said with an exasperated look on her face.

"It's okay." I blurted, surprised. Thank goodness she showed up, or else I'll look like a complete idiot asking a job from her yesterday for nothing. I was about to thank her for showing up but she hit over drive before I could talk.

"Look we have lots to talk about. I need you to give me a list of your schedule. We need to coordinate every free period we have. You're going to handle the transaction means. All those stuff that you said yesterday? Faxing, printing, sending messages, typing, handling the schedule and many more minor stuff." She opened her bag to give me a piece of paper. "This is my schedule. I leave school precisely at three on Tuesdays and Fridays. On the other days I leave at five due to student council meetings and other extracurricular stuff. After school I go to band practice in 5th avenue, everyday. I spent the rest of the day there managing the band up until six thirty. Then same goes for the rest of the days. I need you to always be on time, if you wanna do this you have to be early. I get here fifteen minutes before the class starts except on Mondays when I tend to be extra early. I'm also gonna be needing you to always have a notebook around. It's a minor thing that I always do, I always get tired of springing in and out a note book whenever I needed to write something down. But now I have you, so I won't be doing that anymore." Good god what have I gotten myself into? Summer said all that in a composed tone and composed expression. I on the other hand just nodded through and through.

"And don't worry, you don't have to be with me all the time. But I do need you during my student council meetings and at band practices. You said yesterday you don't do much after school, well now you are booked. And if you need time to focus on your own school projects, just tell me. I'm sure we can talk about a solution. Any questions?" Summer gave a tentative smile.

"Yeah, I got the Job?" Feeling stupid and right at the same time. She chuckled while grabbing a pen to write something down on the paper she gave me.

"From now on, you are my right hand." She stood up, grabbed her bag and once again smoothen her skirt before leaving. "See you after school." And like a pro she left right before the bell rang, did she organized the whole thing? I looked down on the paper to check her schedule and saw what she wrote on the upper left corner. Underneath her phone number was a neatly written _Summer Hathaway._

I think I just gotten in over myself. But hey, she was right. All those free times I have, all those boring afternoons are over, I'm fully booked. It's nice to be booked once in a while. You get to have this feeling of great importance. I stood up from the table, looked down on my skirt and smoothen it too like what Summer did.

"Honey, aren't you going to class?" The lunch lady asked as I stared wide eye towards the empty cafeteria. Shit I'm late!

**It's short, i know. But i'm kinda going for the feel of fluffiness. ^^ also when i read long stories my eyes kinda hurt. I prefer the short once but has many chapters, sooo that's kinda my goal. I cant wait for them to meet. =)**

**Kate=]**

**CLICK**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	4. Blonde Boy

**EXTRAORDINARY WAY**

**CHAPTER 4**

My last class today is world cultures. I absentmindedly listen to Mr. Gardner's lecture while tapping my finger on my desk. And it seems like I can hear the clock ticking away. I thought about this lunch, when Summer explained those stuff to me. It's Wednesday today and that means she has her student council meeting. That's two hours which means we get out of school at five in the afternoon. Well that could be interesting, since I never been in a S.C. meeting before, but even better because after that she's going to band practice. I felt a pang of excitement as I arranged my stuff. Two more minutes and school is over.

Once again right after the school bell rang, I got a text message, from Summer. Definitely a Pro.

I walked towards the entrance of the school to where she said she'll meet me. Looking at my watch it's exactly three o'one. I stood there holding my sling bag over my left shoulder and a note pad and pen on my other hand. From the corner of my eye I saw Ella waving, I gave her a nod and smile and mouthed 'summer' towards her. She understood right away and climbed up her mom's car. I told Ella that Summer already agreed of me being her assistant. She was sadden that we wouldn't be spending much time together from now on Tuesdays and Thursdays after school, on other days she has soccer practice. But she knew It will keep me busy considering I have nothing to do past three pm every week. So she understand that i want to do this. My train of thoughts was interrupted when an angry Summer appeared behind me.

"You cannot be getting Detentions, do you understand!" Summer said in a stern voice.

I was about to say something when I realized it wasn't me she was referring too. A blonde, spiky haired boy sauntered behind Summer. He had a sort of annoyed-embarrassed look on his face as he scratched the back of his head. Summer continued her nagging, all the while the blonde boy had his hands in his pockets and was staring at his shoes seemingly uncaring to whatever Summer was saying.

"We have two weeks before V-tro, two weeks! And with finals coming up you know we can't afford to lose time." She crossed her arms and the boy swayed back and forth on his heels, hands shoved in his pockets. "And come on, they can't practice without you. It's hard practicing, even if only one member is missing. And You know that." The boy rolled his eyes on that last one, creating a deep scowl on Summer's face. When he sees this he was quick to act on time.

"I get it, okay!" He said, finally releasing his hand from his pockets. "Jeez Tink, relax. It won't happen again." He gave summer a goofy grin, trying to lighten the mood, I think. "Thanks for getting me out of detention. And as for practice, you know we'll get it done in time." This doesn't ease Summer's tension though. She shook her head towards him before turning to face me.

"Sorry, I'm late." She said in a blank expression. I tried to smile hoping her mood would change before we do this thing.

"You're not late, I just arrived earlier than you." I told her, and it work. The corner of her mouth went up.

"Something I'm not use to." An inside joke probably on her behalf. She probably spends time around lazy people. That's funny if it was really the case. But whatever hint of humor was left in Summer, it quickly left her features when she once again turned to look at the blonde boy. Who I realized was now staring at me. I stared back curious at his reaction.

"You, Go. You're already late." She told the boy, whose eyes went back to Summer's. "And you, come with me." I followed right after Summer entered the school but not before catching the blonde boy's curious expression. Summer was a fast pace walker, I had to keep up.

Once we reached the Student council room, Summer and I discussed how thing would go every day during meetings. It's easy, all I had to do was take down notes and schedules that Summer has to remember and there were times that they even counted my reactions in the discussion. I never really gotten to know the student council, but now I know that they really take matters seriously and they care towards the well being of the school. Sometimes you have to see for yourself to believe. The president was impressed that Summer could hire an assistant and was even more impressed when he found out that I was the one who wanted to do it. At exactly five pm, the meeting was dismissed and Summer finally allowed herself to check her phone. Tons of missed calls and messages, all concerning the Band.

"God, these guys can't wait do they?" She said while scrolling through her text messages. Their band is that good? Wow.

"Want me to take care of it next time?" I insisted.

"When you finally get the ropes through this whole thing, maybe." She told me in a serious tone. I chuckled.

"Where to now?" I asked, secretly excited.

"Band practice." She said before exiting the school, again I had to catch up with her.

**Finally something interesting happened, tomorrow I'll post the next thing. . mean while why don't you . .**

**CLICK**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	5. The Band

**EXTRAORDINARY WAY**

**CHAPTER 5**

"We're walking?" I asked Summer as we cross the street from our school.

"Yes, it's not that far of a walk." She said nonchalantly. "I thought you walk every day?"

"Most days, on Thursdays I get a ride from my friends." I explained. She asked where I lived and I told her my address, she seemed please knowing that I pass by on the apartment every day.

"It's on 5th avenue, an old looking apartment, across street from Café Joe? Have you seen that building?" She asked. Yeah I've seen that building. I've been looking at it every afternoon for a week now, but she doesn't have to know that.

"Yeah, I must have seen it." I said coolly. We were both wearing our coats, it's very windy this afternoon. I was wearing my scarf again while Summer was wearing her school hat. Somehow it suited her more than it suited half the kids in my school. We just passed the curb on 6th avenue and the old rustic building is coming into view. I suddenly felt nervous and of course excited too.

As we walk in front of the building I remember the first time I stood here and when I first wondered what's happening inside. Well, I suppose I'm gonna find out now. Summer climbed the steps but stopped in front of the door, she turn and gave me a worried look.

"Hey, if anyone asks what you're doing here, it's okay to just tell them that we-" Knowing what she's going to say, I cut her off.

"You can tell them the truth." I told her, smiling. "Believe it or not, it isn't a demeaning thing being Summer Hathaway's assistant." My eyebrows rose on that last one.

"You sure?" I just kept smiling on her worried expression. "Okay, if you want it that way." She turned to open the door which revealed a plain white hallway with wood flooring. I followed in after her as she climbed the stairs until we reached the fourth floor, she then turned left and walked straight towards the door at the end of the hallway. As we got closer, the music got louder. The band was clearly beyond this door, it's either that or really large speakers. Summer turned towards me while I was unlocking my scarf from my neck, it's getting warm.

"Just wanna say, things could get really crazy. . . in here." She spoke in a low voice. "This apartment is Dewey's, he's kinda like our mentor. He's okay, a bit weird but okay." I nodded, she laced her fingers together before sighing. "You know what, nothing can prepare you from the weirdness that is Dewey. Why don't we just go in."

With that she opened the door and the music blasted from the room through the opening. A smile grew on my face at the sight before me. The very first thing I notice was the middle aged man playing the guitar at the middle of the room. He was hopping and wriggling as he shred his guitar. From the look Summer gave me, I knew in that instant that the man was Dewey.

I felt Summer closed the door behind me. I just kept observing the room. It was an average size apartment but somehow it looked smaller because it's packed with instruments and shelves that contains hundreds of CD's and Records. The olive wall paper almost unnoticeable because of the posters plastered around the room. The wooden floor and wooden post seemed aged which gives it all an antique feeling. The thing that modernized the apartment was the huge stereo on the far north and the musical instruments that was scattered around the room. Of course the band was there too, but they seemed preoccupied with music. No one even noticed me and Summer come in, they were still playing.

"Av, over here." Summer called making me turn towards the left side of the room where there was a narrow hall with table and chairs on it. She sat on the table and was still checking on her phone. I return my attention to the band and notice that some of them notice my presence now. The pretty blonde girl by the microphones looked at me curiously while bobbing her head to the beat, and then smiled. Her smile was friendly and I was eager to repay it, I smiled back. Still smiling I looked to my right and notice the keyboardist was also looking at me. He's Asian, staring at me with a blank expression. Instinctively, I bowed my head a little towards him and without messing up the tune he was playing, he did the same. My gaze was suddenly pulled by a kid behind the Asian boy. Four feet behind the keyboard was the drum section. And the Drummer was the one that caught attention. Like the Asian boy, he too was staring at me with a blank expression. Then it registered! It was the Blonde, spiky haired boy, the one Summer was lecturing earlier this afternoon. He was in the band too. It dawned on me that we were still staring at each other.

"Avery." Summer called again releasing me from the boys gaze. I turned and started walking in her direction.

"Yeah?" I asked wide eye.

"You can put your coat there." She nodded towards the corner of the room where the coats were hanged. Only two spots were left available, I placed my coat together with my scarf and hang them on the hook. I turned to look at the room again. Behind summer where a couple of boys that were playing video games on their computers, one was doing some kind of editing on his computer. Then beyond them there was the band, which was still playing. The boy wasn't looking at me anymore, like everyone else he was also engage with the music. I watched as the two guitarist did a solo followed by a chorus of screaming and howling. I figured the song was not complete yet.

I watched as these people did their stuff. Hard to imagine that within Horace Green, something this cool existed. I mean these guys are free to do anything they want in here, it's like a sanctuary from all the hectic school problems. A couple of minutes ago I have no idea about this place, but I knew something amazing was happening inside. I was wrong; it was much cooler than that.

**So, she got in. =) interesting, even I don't know what's gonna happen.**

**Kate =]**

**CLICK**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	6. Keyboards

**EXTRAORDINARY WAY**

**CHAPTER 6**

"So, what do you need me to do?" I asked after a couple of minutes of observing the room. Summer already opened her laptop and placed it in front of me. We sat across each other on the table. She narrated what's going to happen to the band next week, I typed the schedule as she read it aloud.

After that she gave me a couple of papers that needs retyping concerning the student council's projects. I took them and started at once. She continued pacing while answering phone calls and negotiating to some club owners. It was amazing witnessing Summer bargaining. It's like she knew exactly what to say to make the client agree with her. I wonder if she ever joined the debate team?

"Who are you?" I look up to Summer's previous seat, across from me, a tan curly haired boy, wearing glasses was sitting there.

"Avery." I said and he reaches out for a hand shake.

"I'm Gordon." He told me as we shook hands. He asked if I was a friend of Summers, I said yes. In return I asked if he was part of the band.

"I handle the lighting, special effects, audio editing and other computer stuff." He said while showing me his current project on his laptop. I was amazed, it was really cool for a fifteen year old to do a complete show in his computer.

"That's so cool!" I stated.

"Not really. . . but thanks." He said, embarrassed. We both look up to the now shouting summer on my left. She was arguing with some club owner, I presume. The Band suddenly stop as Dewey let go of his guitar and half run, half skipped towards the now enraged band manager.

"I DON'T CARE! I told you we are BOOKED! Alright!- We are kids! We go to school an- No we CANT blow off School? What's the matter with You? - I told you! As soon as exams are over we'll get back to you, so stop attacking me and find another band to play at your club this weekend!" With that she slammed the phone.

"Jerk" She muttered. Gordon and I stared at each other before continuing our work on our computers. Dewey sat at the seat next to me and stared at the still pacing Summer behind me. I just continued typing.

"Great Summer! We have ourselves yet another anti – school of rock fan." He sarcastically said. "They are getting quite big you know?"

"Don't start, he was jerk and he deserved it." She clutch the back of my chair. "Plus he's asking us to play this Saturday and we already have this gig on the club down the street, then next weekend we're competing on V-tro, so there's no space for another gig."

"Hey come on don't get worked up, we can play two clubs. Play the same songs, no one will know or care" He told her in a high voice.

"That's against the rules. Remember? Two gigs per month?" She said and this time I look up to watch them argue. Dewey was so laid back for an adult and was now rolling back his head while Summer who seemed more mature, had her hands in her waist.

"Ahh.. . forget the rules." He said with a weird expression and moving his hands in the air really fast. "It's not like we haven't broken the rules before? This is about the band and playing music in front of people is the main objective of this band." He expressed. "Remember? One great show can change the world?" I don't know but he somehow made me agree with him. I look up at summer and her expressionless face.

"I remember. But it's still No." She said and Dewey fell in his seat again.

"Huh, thought you'd win that one." Gordon muttered at Dewey.

"I thought so too man, but Summer here is a force of nature. You know, you just let her do what she gotta do." He explained, shaking my head I smiled. He is indeed weird. "And who are you?" Dewey finally asked.

"Dewey, meet Avery. My assistant." She said proudly. Dewy looked at me nodding with his eyes wide. Funny and scary at the same time.

"Reheheally?" He said. "So what bet did you lose?" I laughed.

"None. I was the one who insisted on working for her." I said, unashamed. Dewey stared at me appreciatively and nodded his head but it seems like he didn't understood me at all.

"Uhuh, uhuh . . She paid you to do this didn't she?" He suspected. Again I laughed.

"No, really, I'm here for the experience. That's all." I answered. In my peripheral vision, I could see the rest of the band staring at our direction. Some are lounging in the couch the others are eating. Some of the girls, including the pretty blonde are making their way here.

They arrive enough to hear Dewey say "Wow Summer you better hold on to this one, she's a keeper."

"Funny." She replied in a monotone voice. "Leave her alone she's finishing something." Which reminded me of the paper that I was retyping, I continued pressing the key boards while looking up and down.

"WOW! Look at her go." The pretty blonde girl said.

"You're using all of your fingers, impressive. When I type on a keyboard I only use my pointer and thumb." The girl beside blondie said while clicking her fingers. Blondie laugh at that before introducing herself.

"I'm Martha." She smiled again.

"What's up, I'm Katie." The tall brunette girl nodded towards me. I pointed at myself and said 'Avery'

"And I'm Hungry." Dewey said and the girls laughed, I chuckled. "Who wants doughnuts?" He yelled for everyone to hear, and at once everyone yelled 'yeah!' in return. "Who wants to buy it?" And the room went silent, people suddenly avoiding Dewey's gaze.

Summer rolled her eyes. "I'll do it."

"Love you Tink!" The blonde boy and the boy beside him yelled in unison. Summer gave them an irritated look while putting on her coat. Summer sighed before giving me a look that says 'see what I have to deal with every day?'. I smiled in encouragement.

"Here, hold this." She gave me her phone. "I need a break from all those guys. If it rings, just ignore it." She tried to say but Dewey was already pushing her towards the door.

"Don't worry, keyboards will handle it. Won't you keyboards?" I think he's referring to me cause, he's looking at me.

"Uh . . sure?" I said, unsure.

"Now go, Doughnuts are waiting." He said as he half-pushed Summer out the room. "Strawberry filling!" he yelled before closing the door. For a chubby, long haired middle aged man, nothing could be weirder.

**Now the story is going somewhere. I'm kinda excited. =D**

**Kate =]**

**CLICK**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	7. Assistant

**EXTRAORDINARY WAY**

**CHAPTER 7**

Right after Summer left, her phone rang. Instinctively I answered the phone and the guy on the other line was already asking questions before I could even say Hello. Summer is one tough chick to deal with these guys almost every day, I couldn't even last a second without getting angry.

"Sorry, she's not here right now. Try calling later." I said before ending the call not waiting for his response. Dewey gave me an appreciative nod, again with a weird looking expression. Katie took the seat next to me while the cheerful girl Marta, went to sit with her other band mates on the couch.

"You handled it alright!" Katie said with a chuckle. I just hope the calls would stop, until Summer gets back.

"Keyboards, front and center!" Dewey yelled for everyone to hear. I refuse to look up, and was hoping it wasn't me he was calling. But who am I kidding? I knew it was me, so I had to look up. And like hell heard me, everyone in the room was looking at my direction. Dang it!

"I'd rather not." I told him sheepishly feeling incredibly self-conscious.

"Come On! Front. And center." He urged. I sighed before standing up and walking towards the center of the room. I didn't like all this attention, especially the staring. I stared at Dewey, who had his hand under his chin.

"Now what?" I asked as I as hitched my shoulders upward.

"Do you play any instruments?" he questioned. I just stared at him. Did he think Summer brought me here to join the band?

"Dewey, what are you trying to do man?" Said the one who was sitting next to the blonde boy, who now had an amused expression on his face.

"Do you play?" Dewey asked again after shushing the boy. Well, I do know how to play the piano. But that was two years ago, and I probably would be rusty now if I play. So I shook my head in return.

"No, not really." I told him. He nodded while thinking it over.

"I figured. You don't zig, you zag like Tinkerbell." So that's why they call Summer Tink, she was nicknamed Tinkerbell. Boy, do I have a long road ahead of me, with this keyboard thing. "But you have that look. Do you listen to rock?" He eagerly asked.

"Not much. My brother likes that genre though, so I get some almost every weekend." I told him. My older brother was in college now, he still visits every weekend though. He's school is in New York, being not too far away, I always get rock education every Saturdays when he would play AC/DC music as loud as the speakers can hold it.

"Well, I'm Dewey Finn and this is the School of Rock." We announce as he opened his arms. "And if what Sumer said was true, then I guess you're gonna be spending time here everyday. Which also means you'll be hearing Rock music all the time." Is this a welcome speech or what? "Rock music. . . that's all. Can you handle that?" He said while doing a funny walk towards me, he is weird.

"I think I can." I said wanting the conversation to end already, it feels awkward standing in a room full of strange people.

"Stop scaring her Dewey." The blonde boy said before standing up and walking passed me, heading for the toilet I guess.

"Are you kidding me?" Dewey grabbed my shoulders to turn and face everyone. "This chick is tough, she spends most of her time with Summer." The gang cracked a smile at that.

"If that's the case then you are one tough gal." Said the boy with dark hair as he stood up and walked towards me. "Hi, I'm Zack." He said with a friendly smile. He was wearing a black shirt with a band name on it. Now that I've notice, almost everyone in the room seemed to love the punk rock style, even Gordon. I took his hand and was about to introduce myself but Dewey interrupted.

"Easy there Tiger." He told Zack before walking away, heading towards the kitchen. Zack just shook his head and laughed.

"He's unusual, but you'll get use to him." He said as we both took a seat in the couch. I sat beside Marta who was currently braiding her hair.

"You already met Marta and Katie." He said making both girls nod towards me. "Katie is our Bassist and Marta here, is a backup singer. That's Lawrence" He pointed at the Asian kid. "He's the band's keyboardist, rocks in his job I have to say." Lawrence smiled at what Zack said and gave me a wave. "Tomika over here is our lead singer." He announce when a tall black girl came towards us.

"And totally rocks on her job too." She added as she took the seat across us and smiled. "Nice to meet you girl."

"You too."I replied with a smile.

"You look familiar, do we have A.P. class together?" Asked the shorter black girl, who was sitting at thecorner.

"Not to my recollection." I shook my head as I said it.

"I'm Alicia, another back up singer." She stood up and walked towards me, she's so sassy that her presence made me stand up from my seat to properly shake her hand. "What's your name again?" She asked, in a sassy way.

"Avery." I told her, hoping they will stick to that name unlike Dewey. "Avery Montez."

"Cute name, it suits you." Marta said in a cheery voice, I had to smile. No one ever said that to me before. Just then Blonde boy came out from the restroom.

"Hey McGee! Introduce yourself man." I heard Zack say. I stared at the blonde boy. He slowly walked towards me, hands in his pockets and his hair all spiked up. He stopped in front of me and gave a one corner mouth smile.

"Hey, I'm Freddy."

"I'm Avery." I don't know if I should shake his hand or just smile. I'm not even smiling, realizing that, I tried to smile.

"Nice to meet you, Keyboards." He said with a huge grin. I froze in place. Was he teasing me? I gave a nod just as he went around me to take my seat between Marta and Zack. Zack told him to find another seat but I wave it off and went back to the table where Gordon and Katie were.

"So you'll be coming here every day?" Katie asked and I nodded. "Cool. It's weird that I haven't seen you in school."

"I tend to keep a low profile." I tried to say.

"Why is that?" Freddy asked from across the room. I turn to look at him, he was staring at me with a confident look on his face. I just stared at him, for some reason he didn't look away, well there's no way I'm backing down either.

"Don't mind him, he's just like that." She raised her hand for a high five. "But hey, you'll get to hang here from now on. That'll be fun." I raise my hand to meet hers. "So are you a long time friend of Summer's?"

"Keyboards here, is Summer's new Assistant." Dewey announced and like a bolt of lightning every one yelled a loud "WHAT?"

"Uhuh. . . I know right. I couldn't believe it either." Dewey said with an amuse expression on his face. "AND, not only that-" I closed my eyes, at what he's trying to do. "-she was the one who brought up the idea."

"Why the Hell would you do that?" Katie being the closest to me, yelled with a disappointed look on her face. Everyone looked pissed like I offended Rock n' Roll or something. Except for Dewey and Gordon who already heard it from Summer earlier.

"I don't know, why not?" I nervously said.

"Have you met Summer?" Freddy exclaimed, a little over the top if you ask me.

"Yeah, Tink is great and everything." Zack explained to everyone. "In Business and Managing stuff, hands down she rocks at it." Zack was looking at me now. "But she does this stuff alone, with a partner it could be a bit disastrous."

"So you're worried about her?" I asked nervously.

"Are you kidding? Tink's a storm. He's worried about you." Freddy pointed out.

**I know what you're thinking, Summer should have been the main character. XD kidding. . . . I'm currently practicing typing with all ten fingers, and yes that's where i got the inspiration for Avery's nickname. =) wish me luck.**

**CLICK**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	8. Challenge

**EXTRAORDINARY WAY**

**CHAPTER 8**

Were they right? Should I be worried? Is Summer gonna drive me nuts or perhaps ruin me? As I take a look at my perspective, I think that it won't be like that. Katie thinks my naivety and kindness or what Freddy calls 'being a pushover' will drive Summer towards stress peaks and will eventually ruin me personally. That's one perspective of it, but somehow everyone in the band thinks that way. I, on the other hand completely disagree. It has been three days now and so far I haven't regretted my decision. For all they know this could the greatest thing for both of us. Summer has been incredibly organized and steady, I doubt anything can frazzle her. And if things will come to that then I guess I just have to do my best and work it out, after all I am her assistant.

So it has been three days and to be honest my life has never been this hectic, it has never been this social and it has never been this Fun. Of course there are some cut backs, like for example everyone in the band has gotten in the habit of calling me Keyboards. Not much of a problem but somehow the nickname had gone through quite a few transitions and made the whole thing more harder to deal with. Keyboards went to Key-B, which is more nauseating. Key-b became Keys, which is just lame. I even heard a KG ones, which turns out is the shortcut for Keyboarding, which I thought was plain stupid. It didn't matter anyway because by the end of the week, it seemed like no one besides Summer knew my real name.

I have gotten to know School of Rock, both the Band and the other members. It surprised me that so many more students was part of it. I met Billy, the stylist and also very opinionated when it comes to hair style, fashion and make up. For the record, I didn't believe he was gay but I think that will always be the first impression you'll get from him. I met the so called groupies, Michelle and Eleni, both really appealing girls, a bit breezy though well except for Eleni. I have met Marco and Leonard, both shy and cute guys. Marco was a roadie, which I learned is what they call a guy who takes care of the amps, and other electronic devices and also took care of their transportation. Leonard on the other hands was on security which is hard to believe because out of everyone he seemed the most sensitive one. Well I'm sure Frankie handles security enough for both of them. Yep Frankie, the guy to which Summer describes as the band's Joey Tribbiani. That theory was confirmed when he Introduced himself to me yesterday. Summer told him off before things became weirder.

Right now I'm at the school yard waiting for summer to come out. It's Saturday morning and the band had a meeting at Dewey's, practice for this evening's performance on Trick, the club down the street. I plan on coming before the show, but Summer had to come to school to settle some council matters. Of course I had to come with her, that's one of the good things about summer she keeps me in shape. Okay slash that one. Just then Summer came out.

"Hey, Peter okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, he just wanted to make sure if I faxed the correct files. Somehow there was some kind of mix up in the office." She said in a stern tone. "I can't believe they let things in there get unorganized." I was already catching up to her as we walk back in to Dewey's apartment.

"I'm sure that's not the case." I try to say and she just shrugged.

When we entered the apartment it's kind of refreshing to see that everyone was wearing casual clothes. No one was wearing a skirt or a tie, just comfort jeans. I almost didn't recognized Marta in her dark punk rock Tee and ponytailed hair. It's somehow made everything more real, somehow. The band was taking a break when we arrived and like meteor shower, their teasing rained on me again.

"What's up Keyboards? How are we doing today?" Frankie asked while eating a slice of pizza, I silently uttered 'Oh God' as I closed the door. I didn't miss the laughing Freddy on the couch.

"What happened Keys, I thought you're gonna meet us before the show?" Zack asked as he sat forward on the end of the couch.

"Yeah, well change of plans." I shrugged, following Summer in the kitchen. "I found being at home very boring." I told them as I plop down the chair. Katie nodded towards me while chewing her pizza, I nodded back.

"Nothing to do at home?" I tilted my head on Katie's question.

"Nothing fun." I muttered.

"And you call working for Summer at Saturday morning Fun?" Freddy mockingly said, I glowered in return.

"Shut up Freddy."Summer barked in my defense. "She's just helping me around my council meetings, I asked her to." I just played with my jacket's zipper, pulling it up and down. Some of the guys are playing videos games at the corner, I bet Marco was beating Eleni because she was slapping his shoulder right now and also because Alicia was asking for her controller.

"Hey how come every time I speak with Keys you always do the answering for her?" Freddy demanded. I was brushing my gaze everywhere but the couch.

"Because Freddy, you ask the most unnerving questions." Summer answered in a calm voice as she surfed the internet.

"Says who?" He challenged which resulted a glare from Summer.

"McGee." Zack muttered towards him. I took the liberty to look at him, there he sat on the couch with nothing but a blank expression. It seems to me like a teenage boy who was constantly being deprived of attention, at home maybe. And somehow he's trying to get those back from his friends, which clearly isn't enough. I get him now and I stiffed a smile. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw that. I felt Summer sigh beside me.

"I need coffee." She said and I stood up before she could and grabbed my scarf.

"I'll take care of it." I told her. "Just tell me what you'd like." Summer's shocked face was rewarding, so is Freddy's irritation.

"Just a Latte, no whipped cream." She said. I nodded as I went for the door. "Ooh but wait, not at café Joe's because they don't make it as good." She shouted. "Do you mind going down the street at Starbucks?"

"No, it okay." I told her before turning to face everyone in the room. "Anyone want anything else?"

"I'll have a chocolate chipped frappe." Tomika said.

"Anyone else?" I asked the blonde who was currently lying on the couch.

"How about a grape Juice at the super market?" He challenged, mockingly.

"Freddy." Katie sighed this time.

"Do you know where it is?" Summer asked, ignoring Freddy's notion.

"I'll go with her." Zack volunteered as he threw a pillow on Freddy's face. He and I were out the door when Freddy yelled 'Zack don't you leave' behind us. I chuckled, Zack shook his head. I asked him if Jones was always like that, he tried to cover for his friend. It was sweet, I doubted Freddie deserved it.

"No, he likes you, that's just how he is, with all of us. You're just new, so he's teasing you more." He insisted on me but I'm sure he's just saying that. "You're actually doing good with him. When you bring someone new next time, I'm sure you'll see what I'm talking about." He concluded with a smile.

**So Keys is having a blast huh? haha! Not yet, really. Oh well I'm sure the guys will warm up to her, XD**

**CLICK**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	9. Spazzy McGee

**EXTRAORDINARY WAY**

**CHAPTER 9**

Zack gave me a brief explanation on how the school of rock started out. I was shocked when I learned what Dewey did, it's crazy. He pretended to be a sub teacher in Horace Green and thought the kids about Rock n' Roll. He got caught of course, I couldn't imagine how big of a crisis that is. But the band still wanted to play the show that Dewey trained them for. It's their love for rock n' roll that gave them the courage to break the rules, much to Dewey's content. In the end the principal and most of the parents agreed to have an after school program so their music wouldn't be a problem at School. And the rest was history.

"So you've been playing the electric guitar since then?" I asked Zack as we crossed the street towards Starbucks.

"Yeah, for almost three years now. It's become more than just a hobby." He said with a smile feeling proud at the moment. And he should be.

"I know." I nodded as we enter the café. "I've seen you play remember? You're really great with the guitar." I honestly told him.

"Thanks." He chirped before doing a hair flip as I ordered on the counter.

"Do you want anything?" I asked him politely and he shook his head. I waited as the guy on the counter asked my name and prepare the drinks. I thought the guy was being weird because he kept on making small talks. I just kept on nodding until finally it's over. I turn happily towards Zack and pulled him out the door. He barked a laugh when he saw my expression.

"Wow, you suck at flirting." He told me, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Maybe I didn't want to flirt back." I retorted at him. "Have you ever thought of that?"

"Well maybe, you should've just told him off instead of nodding there and making things more awkward." Amusement clear on his face he took the coffee cups in my hand.

"Maybe, but I didn't know how at the moment." I honestly said. I'm not very good with stuff like that, and plus that guy's like two years older than I am.

"It's easy. Just say 'Dude, step off'." He shrugged. "That usually ends the conversation."

"Yeah, in a rude way." I pointed out and he looked at e and snorted.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot you are SO kind." He teased and two of us laughed. Dewey's apartment was already in sight, he's window were all open at the moment but no one can be seen from here. I notice a convenient store up ahead and I told Zack to wait for a sec as I run inside, took a kiddie size juice pack and paid for it. The bell or the door jingled as I went out, Zack was leaning on the post.

"What'd you buy?" he asked curiously. And I held up my hand to show him a mini juice box, flavour: Grapes. He chuckled in response and shook his head. "Mcgee's gonna like that." He said as we started walking again.

"He thinks I'm a pushover." I stated and Zack shrugged.

"Well aren't you?" he seriously asked and I bumped my shoulder at his, making him laugh. "Kidding!"

"I was the one who ask to work for Summer, no one forced me." I reminded him.

"I know, I don't understand why but I know." He said. "Mcgee's not gonna care though if you explain it to him." He told me chuckling as we enter the building.

"Why do you call him that?" Finally getting the courage to ask. Is it a Middle name or something?

"McGee? Isn't it obvious? Spazzy McGee was the name Dewey gave him when he first learned how to drum." Suddenly it clicked, it was Freddie's nickname. I never heard Dewey called him that in the last three days that I was here. Maybe it got phased out like the rest, which made me curious about the other members nick names. "He was a spastic attention seeker before." He concluded.

"Still is." Zack laughed at that. "What about the others?"

"Well, Dewey called Katie: Posh Spice, maybe because of her hair at the time." He started as we climb up the stairs. "Lawrence was nicknamed 'Mr. Cool'. Tomika was first called 'Turkey sub' because she gave him a turkey sub sandwich when he first arrived in Horrace Green, but it was changed later when he found out about her voice."

"Into what?" I asked, intrigued.

"Song bird." He nodded. "Then Marta was called 'Blondie'" I laughed, because that's what I first called her too. "Summer was 'Tinkerbell' and Alicia was called 'Brace Face'" I turn to face him.

"You call her that?" I reacted.

"Well no, you've met Alicia." He grinned. "Only Dewey has the guts to call her that." I exhaled.

"Yeah, cause she'll kick your ass for sure." We both laughed at that.

"Billy was 'fancy Pants' and Marco was 'carrot top'." Finally reaching the fourth floor we walked towards Dewey's door. "Frankie was 'tough guy' and Leonard was 'short stop'"

"And what does Dewey call you?" I ask as I grabbed the door knob and open the door.

"Zack." He blurted out. I pulled the door back and stared at him.

"I don't believe it." I said blankly. Zack pushed the door open, smirking as he entered. I saw the guys still doing nothing and Summer trying to persuade them to practice. Katie was telling her to chill and that they had the performances memorized. Eleni and Marta was nowhere in the room. Frankie and Alicia was battling it all out in Soul Callibur. And Freddy was now sitting on the couch with his head phones on, probably the only one who noticed us coming in. I closed the door behind me before I took the coffees from Zack.

"You have got to have some kind of name from Dewey too." I told him and he chuckled before saying 'Zack-attack'.

"Zack-attack? I don't get it." I said with a smile and he just shrugged.

"That's Dewey for you." he said before backing away.

I went to the table to place Summer's latte and gave Tomika her frappe before grabbing my bag, plopping on the couch next to Freddy and opening my Laptop. I seriously needed to start on my power point presentation about the Spanish inquisition for World Cultures this Wednesday. But before I forgot, I grabbed the juice box from my jacket's pocket and tossed it lightly on Freddy's stomach. He pulled his head phones off and grabbed the juice before giving me a pleased look.

"Gee, thanks Keyboards." He said with a grin and I couldn't help grinning as well.

"Don't mention it." I looked away as he ripped the straw from the box, looking like an eight year old all the sudden. "Spazzy." I muttered to myself as my smile got bigger. I felt his stare on me but I just continued typing on my computer. I wasn't called keyboards for nothing.

**Aww... now I'm having second thoughts... Zack is such a sweetie. but like I said the story will progress and who knows maybe Freddy is capable of being sweet as well.**

**Kate =)**

**CLICK**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	10. Different Light

**EXTRAORDINARY WAY**

**CHAPTER 10**

Its one hour till performance time. I know right? I'm getting really pumped for tonight's event. I'm gonna see them perform for the very first time. Now that I think about it, why I haven't I tried catching a performance of them before?

Anyway, I saw the group went into busy mode. The band prepared their instruments. Summer was running all around the back stage to make sure things are up and ready. Gordon and Marco were fixing and getting cables and lighting equipment. Billy was currently doing the backup singers hairs and also did a little make up on the guys. I grinned when I saw Zack wearing eye liner, he looked so far from innocent. Katie was looking hot in all black, and she matched the style with an emo attitude. She told me bassist never smile when I asked her if she was okay. I nodded in agreement. Lawrence was standing by his keyboards with his hands behind his back.

"Hey Lawrence." I smiled at him and he smiled back. It's hard to tell, because he seems always smiling. "Are you nervous?"

"A little." He admitted. "But it's a good kind of nervousness, it always happens before a show."

"You're gonna rock out there." I encouraged him, because it was true. He raised his hand in the air and I stared in wonder at what he was trying to do. He was asking for a high five. I could see it took a lot of courage for him to do that.

"Alright!" I cheered before meeting his hand in the air. He smiled at me before looking down, I wish he wouldn't feel embarrassed or anything, he's just so nice. Everyone in the band treats him well, even Freddy. It's like they have some kind of respect for Lawrence, maybe it's because of the presence he has. Honourable somehow.

"Hey." Zack appeared behind Lawrence. "Are you psyched seeing the band play for the first time?" he asked me.

"SO psyched." I told them. "How many songs are you gonna play?"

"Five, but I got a feeling we'll be playing six" he said while winking at Lawrence, who smiled back in return. Clutching a note pad in my hands I stood there waiting for them to start. When it's almost time Dewey gathered everyone for a prayer which I doubted was a prayer at first. Dewey wasn't religious at any means. We all gathered around but Dewey noticed something.

"Where's Freddy?" he asked. Everybody looked around and when Summer and Zack's eyes met, they both muttered a low 'oh no'. I got confused by their exchange of words.

"I'll find him." Summer said in a tone that she usually uses when she's about to yell at somebody. Dewey nodded at Summer and just continue asking the roadies if everything is set. I followed Summer on her way towards the front stage on the dance floor afraid on what she might do. She stood on her toes to peer over the crowd and when her eyes turned into that signature glare, I knew she found him. I followed her stare and there on the bar, flirting with a brunette girl was Freddy.

He was currently brushing his knuckles on the girl's shoulder and whispering something to her that made her smile. Summer started marching towards them but I grabbed her hand and convinced her to stop.

"Wait, let me do it." I told her, and her face softened a little.

"No, he needs a punch in the gut." Her features became harsher as the words came out of her mouth. "Hit on girl before the show? He has the entire week to do that! And now he does it before we go live? That Idiot!" She yelled in the crowd.

"I know, I know." I muttered, thankful that the music was loud enough to conceal our conversation. "But if you yell at him now it might affect his performance." Summer was still not convinced so I decided to do the thing I call 'summer approach'. "After the show I'll help you tie him up in a chair so you can do a thirty minute full on lecture at him." I concluded with a smile.

We stared at each other before she sighed. "Thirty five minutes." She corrected me before heading backstage.

I returned my attention to the blonde menace and his wench and sauntered towards them. Freddy didn't see me coming for he was facing the other way and the girl was so into whatever he was saying, because even she did not look up. Might as well get this over with.

"Hey Freddy!" I shouted as if the music was too loud. He cringed as he turns towards me.

"Quit shouting, I can hear you." He complained, as if I cared at the moment. I hitched my shoulder while putting my hands in my pocket.

"Who's she?" The girl asked, not in a polite way I might add. I didn't wait for Freddie to answer, worried on what he was gonna say.

"Avery! I'm Freddy's band manager's assistant!" I shouted at them with a smile, fake of course.

"You're in a band?" The girl asked, impressed. Freddy smiled smugly towards her and was about to say something but I interjected on his behalf.

"Yeah he's in a Band!" Both of them looked at me, the girl looking pissed and Freddy seemed curious on what am I trying to do. "A band that's performing tonight!" I nodded. "And was currently looking for their senseless drummer- " Freddy shook his head finally understanding what I was doing. "- who took off before their performance! Which is about to start–" I paused looking at my watch for effect. "- in Three minutes!" I announce loudly while giving him a meaningful look, not caring if this embarrasses him. He just smirked.

"What a loser." The girl muttered. I had enough of this. I looked Freddy in the eye before seriously saying…

"Your high hat was missing." His smirked vanished.

"What?" he yelled stepping forward to me and letting go of the girl's waist. Now that they're off contact, I took my chance.

"Hey girlie isn't that your. . ." I pointed behind her and didn't care enough to finish the sentence because she was stupid enough to turn and look. I grabbed Freddy's arm and pulled him towards the crowd.

"Summer usually does this stuff." He whispered in my ear. I shook my head and tighten my hold on his wrist. "So I guess the high hat wasn't really missing." He chuckled in understanding what I did. "That was naughty of you to say that" he said in a husky tone. We we're almost at the door.

"Yeah well, good luck on dealing with Summer later, cause she's really pissed at you." I warned him. His hair had gel on it today and was spiked in a different way, like Zack, he too was wearing eyeliner. His head phone was resting on his neck and he had a new henna tattoo on his wrist. He's style can threw any girl out of balance. I understood why the brunette was so into him. "Dewey's about to do the prayer." I whispered before tilting my head on the band's direction. "Go."

"I'm seeing you in a different light now keyboards" He muttered with a smile, clearly mocking me.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I told him before pushing him towards the band. Summer caught sight of him and angrily shook her head but as promise, she didn't do anything else. Freddy's laid back smile didn't help the situation. Dewey pulled his finger to order Freddy to come closer.

"Totally uncool McGee." Katie commented.

"What? I'm here." He innocently said. "This show's gonna rock!"

Dewey began his prayer, not so much of a prayer since I doubted that there really was a God of Rock. But it seemed to encourage everyone to do their best and so with a scream of 'let's do this' they went out to the stage. The roadies also took their place for the smoke effect. The groupies, Billy and the security all hang back stage but Summer thought since it was my first time seeing the band perform, I should experience it in the crowd section. So we went in out to the dance floor where screaming fans and people were associating.

"He willingly came back. Usually he would be pissed." Summer said while we were both nodding our heads at the beat of the song the band was playing. My eyes went to Freddy and noticed his energy on stage. "What did you say?" She asked curiously.

"I told him his High hat was missing." I said with a smile. Summer laughed, impressed. Zack noticed us in the crowd and smiled wildly at us while doing his solo. I tried to do the rock n' roll sign with my hand but got confused, I wasn't sure if I was doing the right one. Zack laughed a little because of that.

"And the girl?" Summer asked.

"I think he forgot about her when I spoke about his drums." I said with a face before joining in on Summer's laughter. Freddy was right though, this show did rock.

**So bad! but I couldn't help it. XD I had to give a little Z moment in the end. It gives the story fluffness. I love how I finally got a respond! Thank you! xoxo let me know what you think of this chap ^^**

**[high hat - another term for cymbals]**

**Kate =)**

**CLICK**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	11. Weird

**EXTRAORDINARY WAY**

**CHAPTER 11**

"Hey so what'd you think?" Zack asked me the moment they arrived backstage.

"I think I finally understand why those club owners kept attacking Summer every day." Zack smiled widely while still holding his guitar. "You guys we're awesome!" I told everyone with a clap.

"You're damn right keyboards!" Dewey shouted as he hopped his way towards us. "Next weekend we're going to win that contest on V-tro! Watch out people, school of rock is on its way!" Everyone cheered in response. The rest of the band decided to hang out in the club for a little well-earned freedom. After the band performed, the music kept pumping, disco style. Billy was the one who pulled the girls out for dancing. The other guys stayed back stage we're its safe from the crowd. I sat with Katie, Zack and Lawrence at the couch as I waited for Summer, who was currently speaking to cell phone.

"This night is awesome!" Katie muttered before drinking her root beer. "The only thing that can top this night is when we first debuted. Remember that? When we had our first encore?" She asked Lawrence and Zack who both said 'yeah' in return, remembering the past. I searched the room, looking for a certain someone who should've been in here instead of missing, again.

"Hey, where's Freddy?" I suddenly asked.

"He's probably back at the bar with some brunette on his lap." Katie muttered, making Lawrence fidget. Zack gave her a disappointed look and she just shrugged innocently at him.

"Does he do that often?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah." Katie nodded. "Every gig. Not at school though, he knows better than to hit on chicks at school. Plus he's mom would find out and he'd be in trouble." She told me before gulping on root beer. "Sucks though, I wish he would just stick to one and not flirt with every older and hot girl he finds in a club." She concluded. She was right, the brunette Summer and I saw him with did seem a little older than him.

"I didn't know you felt that way." Zack muttered towards her and Katie scoffed.

"Oh yeah." Katie nodded. "I may be as laid back as him when it comes to this type of things, but I am a girl too, and I think it's icky for a guy to have a different girl every week." Just then Freddy came and plopped down on the couch beside Zack.

"I hope you guys are not talking about me" He said smirking, completely aware that we are indeed talking about him. Lawrence looked nervous like I did but Zack and Katie seemed like they didn't care.

"Well, I just told everyone that you were Icky." Katie told him straight in the face which made me hit my forehead while closing my eyes. "Unless, you came to prove me wrong by telling us that you didn't just hit on a girl five minutes ago?" She asked him in a perky voice. The two of them must be very close for her to ask him these kinds of questions with a straight face.

"Actually. ." Freddy sat forward while pushing his sleeves up his elbow and gave a confident smile. ".. I did hit on a girl five minutes ago." He said smugly and Katie rolled her eyes towards me before grabbing her root beer and standing up.

"Classic Freddy." She commented. "Well, I'm gonna go have fun. Zack, Lawrence, come with?" Lawrence stood at once and she pulled him out the back stage towards the club without looking back.

"Wanna come?" Zack asked as he nudged my elbow. I looked at Freddy who looked at me when Zack stood up. Then I turn to look at Summer, checking if she was still there and smiled.

"Actually, I'll stay here for a couple more minutes." I politely told him. He smiled slightly while Freddy behind him smiled widely.

"That's cool." He said before he reached out to bump his knuckle to mine in a weak kaboot then went outside. Freddy and I stared at each other for a moment. He had that smile on his face that I'm sure was meant to irritate me. I'm not gonna let his presence intimidate me though. He may be a bad boy and all but he's still just a boy. I crossed my feet in the couch in an indian sit and faced him.

"So?" I started.

"So?" He nodded.

"You were pretty good out there!" I told him, honestly he was really good. He's eyebrows went up.

"That's it? Pretty good?" He asked sarcastically. "No 'Freddie you were soo awesome up there!' or 'Freddie you looked hot playing drums!'" he said, amusement clear in his face.

"Ah so that's what you were hoping for." I grinned, playing along with his little game. "Classic Freddie." I copied Katie's reaction earlier.

"You say that like you already know me." He said with a smirk.

"That's the gist, I don't know you." I told him. "Because every time I try to have a normal conversation with you, you always turn it into a debate or a mocking contest." I pointed my finger at him when he gave me an innocent 'what?' look.

"I thought you like those little antics we do?" He said with a smile, defensive. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. . . right." He chuckled at what I said. "And Summer getting all riled up every time you start your trash talk." I pointed out.

"You see, I don't get you and her at all." He pointed out. "Why do you enslave yourself to tinkerbell when you could just have fun on your own time?" he asked shaking his head. My hands instinctively went up and he blinked in surprised.

"That's it, isn't it?" I said loudly in his face while pointing at him. "It bugs you that I work for Summer." He looked away and I smiled. "It totally bugs you since day one." I concluded.

"No it doesn't!" He said as he crossed his arms, still not looking at me.

"Yes it does." I lightly bump my foot on his knee and he looked at me. I was smiling widely at him and I think it kinda freaked him out a little. But then he bumped my foot in return and then smiled widely as well.

"You are so weird." He said while shaking his head, it sounded like a compliment though.

"I thought you just hated my guts." I told him.

"I did." He said grinning, I grinned back. At least we understand each other now. Since I saw this boy I've been aching to know what he thought of me, I didn't know why. But somehow it peaks my interest whenever he says something or does something.

"Oh did you?" I asked jokingly before reaching for the pillow behind me and throwing it at him playfully. He caught it before it hit his face. I caught him off guard though and his expression made me laugh. He chuckled too and tossed the pillow back at me.

"So are you going to be the one who'll be looking for me if I ever take off next time?" he playfully asked, tapping his fingers on his leg. He's brown eyes bore into mine. Was he hoping for that too?

"That depends." I muttered while staring back at him.

"On what?" he said huskily.

"If Summer is on killing mode, then I'll do it." I sort of promised him cause I kind of felt sorry for him on what I'm about to do. "That reminds me . . . .Summer!" I turn to look at Summer coming this way. Freddie's expression became guarded as I turn to look back at him, I smiled.

"Freddie's sitting, he isn't tied, but I don't think he's going anywhere." I said aloud for Summer to hear. She stood in front of him while crossing his arms. Freddie stared at Summer's pissed expression and back to my smiling one. "Good luck." I told him before standing up and leaving.

"What did I tell you Jones?" Summer began her nagging. "Didn't I specifically tell you to not go scouting for girls before performances?"

"Aww man!" Freddie groaned.

As I went closer to the door heading towards the club, the music got louder, zoning out Summer's voice. I look back at them and smiled as Freddie laid his head back in the couch while Summer was trying to scold him. I stepped outside and saw Billy, Michelle, Eleni and Katie dancing near the stage we're the club's DJ was currently doing his thing. As I walk towards them I notice Marta behind them who was currently whipping her hair around. Tomika, Alicia, Zack and Frankie were in the bar and I went to them in hopes not to be pulled in the dance floor.

"Do you dance KG?" Frankie asked. I cringed.

"I wanna say yes . . ." The four of them cracked a smile. ". . but No." I told them. But even that being said, Katie still pulled me towards the dance floor and after a few failed attempts of refusing, I found myself dancing along with them. I wasn't good at it, but I wasn't bad either. This night was awesome. Truth be told, Avery Montez would never do these type of things. I never went and hang in a club before, I've never hung out with cool people before and I'm not the type of person who ignores her curfew and forgets about it. No, Avery Montez would be proper and responsible. This is Keyboard's doing, she's the fun one! And right now I'm enjoying myself and forgetting about everything. . . . . for the moment I allowed myself to forget about school and home.

**So it's hinted here that Avery's life isn't so perfect like we all thought it is. But at least Spazzy and Keys finally understood each other, right? Everything's going to more fun between them from now on. :D review? ^^**

**CLICK**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	12. Feelings

**EXTRAORDINARY WAY**

**CHAPTER 12**

Waking up this morning after everything that's happened in the last few days suddenly made me realized that my life is not what it used to be. Everything was somehow different now. And it made things at home a bit easier. I still try to not spend my free time at home as much as possible, but now that I actually have something to do, it's a lot more easier. Home right now isn't really a welcoming place nor is a comfortable one. After getting ready, I took my gray blazer, my coat and silently walked out the door. Like usual, I walked myself to school.

I passed by Dewey's apartment on my way, smiling as I went by. I know for a fact that Dewey would still be lying, face down, on his bed.

This Monday was completely different. A week ago I would walk down these hallways feeling invisible and unnoticed. I would be Avery, the normal yet also in the honor roll student who always gets to class on time and gets above average marks. And yet, today as I walk down the hallways of Horace Green, I kept getting greetings from people. It's totally weird that a week ago I don't notice these people and frankly they don't notice me. And now, it's like they are Everywhere!

"Hey keys, last Saturday was freaking awesome." Katie said as she walked passed me, possibly heading towards her next class. She was looking extra happy this morning.

"It really was." I nodded. I was going towards the end of the hallway to my locker, as I turn left I saw Marta and Alicia walking together heading at my direction. Marta grinned but pouted as she noticed something.

"Oh no, I told you to let your hair down didn't I?" She complained and I smiled. I wore my hair in a high ponytail today, like I always do. Marta and Billy sort of played with my hair before the show last Saturday. Alicia just shook her head.

"I'm not really comfortable with that." I murmured.

"Aww well, I'll talk to Billy." She said before the two of them marched towards their next class.

"No you shouldn't!" I yelled as I spun around to look at them and sighed loudly when she acted like she didn't hear me.

"Marta shouldn't what?" Marco asked as he suddenly appeared from the other direction holding a periodic table.

"Talk to Billy about my hair." I muttered to him.

"Billy and hairdos? Good luck." He said it like it's a bad thing and then he too left for his class.

"I know." I told myself as I walked over to my locker which I noticed has a Zack Mooneyham leaning on it.

How is it that I'm disappointed? Not of Zack leaning on my locker and waiting for me. But because of the fact he was waiting for me and yet I don't feel anything. No butterflies or what so ever inside my tummy. I mean here I am, hanging out with an amazing rock star who is super attractive and sensitive too and yet my buzz is not buzzing one bit. There has got to be something wrong with me.

"Hey." I smiled towards him.

"What's up?" he asked with a boyish smile as he moved aside for me to open my locker. I shoved my books in and pulled out my binder.

"Nothing much, just shocked on how you guys keep popping out of nowhere." I jokingly said. He leaned on the locker besides mine holding his bag over his right shoulder and his other hand shoved in his pocket.

"So I guess you keep on bumping with gang huh?" He mused. I stared at him and his brown orbs bore into mine. He's amused expression turn into a serene and slightly embarrassed one. "So, um -ahem- do wanna, you know. . . seat with us at lunch?" He stuttered and I had to smile.

"Sure, cause you guys are just great." I teased. "But not today though, I already promised someone." I told him as we started walking.

"Oh. . well some other time then." He smiled weakly. "But if you change your mind, we eat outside at the quad."

"You guys eat outside?" That's why I haven't spotted them in the cafeteria before, they never eat there. "Wow, somehow I can't imagine Lawrence or Summer enjoying that." Zack smirked before giving me a meaningful look.

"You know them too well." He said while shaking his head. "I'm starting to wonder who else you were so attuned to." He told me with a mischievous smile on his pale lips.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know, you've been with the band for like five days and yet it feels like you've been with us for a year. You already know us too well." He explained. He's right though, it's one of the things I'm good at, analysing a person. I have excellence judge of character, I don't know how I developed that but it's true.

"Well some people are just easy to read, others are not as easy." I simply told him. We're almost at my next class, I could see the door.

"How about me, am I easy to read?" He asked as I stop at the class room and analysed him for a second.

"I don't know." His lips turned to a flat line. "I haven't figured out the whole 'Zack-Attack' thing yet." I told him, amusement clear in my eyes. He smiled in return and then the bell rang. Students scrambled to find their way towards their class.

"What class do you have?" Hoping it was close by because he did walked with me towards this part of the building, so maybe his class room is nearby.

"Oh, I have Biology with Mr. Tyler" He shrugged as my eyes widen.

"Huh? But that's on the other side of the School!" I almost yelled at him. He was currently staring at the floor with a slight smile on his lips, clearly aware that he was at the wrong part of the building for his next class. Then he looks up at me.

"I know." He muttered before walking backwards with that boyish smile playing on his lips. I watched as Zack sauntered towards the other end of the now, empty corridor. Can that boy be really interested in me? I didn't have time to think it through because I knew that class was about to start.

At lunch, I sat with Ella and my other classmates. I told Ella everything that's happened lately, I even asked her for some advice about Zack. She thought it through and also came to the conclusion that maybe the guitarist does like me. But she too did not get why I don't feel anything about him. Ella happens to think that Zack was hot. She and Him talk in the cafeteria one time when both of them where in the line to get food and she had the hots for him since then.

"Why not Av? He's cute and gentle and you said he was sweet." She cooed. "How can you not feel anything? I mean look at him." She raised her palm towards the food counter and I turned to look. Zack and Freddy were currently at the line laughing and playfully pushing and hitting each other. Looking at the two of them you can clearly see their character. Zack's hair was neatly comb and was gently brushing over his eyes. His tie was in place and he was wearing the complete uniform. Freddy on the other hand was still sporting his spiky hair do. He was wearing his tie in a loose fashion and his polo shirt wasn't tucked-in which leaves the hem visible under his navy blue vest. They were so different but so alike at the same time.

I sighed. "He's wonderful Ella, but I think we're just friends." She moaned in protest. I continued chatting up with them while eating my lunch until I notice Summer eating at the far end table of the cafeteria. She was sitting there, eating her lunch, alone. I excused myself from Ella and the girls and took my tray with me. I walked over to her table and sat across from her. She stared at me, expecting me to ask her something.

"Why are you sitting here?" I asked.

"It's lunch time and this is the cafeteria." She answered in a monotone voice.

"What I meant was, why are you eating here alone?"

"Because the Band eats outside." She said, still hasn't looked up. I looked over the window and saw the band sitting on the grass playing with peas.

"Yeah Zack mentioned that, but why don't you join them?" Finally, she looked up and also looking a little bit annoyed with my questions.

"It's not exactly a comfortable place for me to eat." I saw her half eaten lunch and thought that maybe she was on a diet. She didn't need one though. "I'm doing a little writing, a table is necessary." She explained.

I just nodded and continue watching her. Now that I think about it, Summer and I have only talked about the Band and the student council. We haven't really had a girl to girl conversation before. And I was starting to wonder if Summer was too having guy problems like most teenage girls.

"Look Av, I'm perfectly fine eating alone." She said with a sigh obviously my silence was making things awkward. "You don't have to sit with me because I'll just bore you as I am working on my science research."

"No, I wanna sit with you." I told her, and I actually meant it. I want to know more about Summer Hathaway. What is she like without the band manager's jacket and the Vice president's robe? I was curious now. I smiled warmly at her.

"Oh." I heard her whisper as I continue eating. "Okay." Was it just me or did she sounded happy?

**Avery feeling nothing for Zack? That is so hard to believe, I mean Zack is like Cool! But hey, maybe she just really thinks of him as a friend. She cares about him, of course. Just not that way. Wonder why?**

**Kate**

**CLICK**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	13. Yogurt

**EXTRAORDINARY WAY**

**CHAPTER 13**

I sat with Summer at lunch today like I did last Monday. I actually wanted to try and have lunch with the rest of the band but somehow, I chose to sit with Summer. Half of the time she doesn't even acknowledge my presence because she's busy on school stuff while munching her meal but somehow I felt comfortable with that. And then the routine continued, we go to her council meetings and after that band practice. She would be vice president Summer again and Summer, the Band manager of School of Rock. Both completely different from the Summer I eat my lunch with.

The Band has been great, and my duties as an assistant were so worth the work just to spend time with them. Ever since I got here, after school has been the most fun time of the day for me. It was nice, knowing you'll have something to look forward to everyday.

Today I just finished my presentation about the Spanish Inquisition and I was completely happy on how it turned out. I was hoping to get an A on that class. So by the time when School is over, I half skipped towards the front doors of the school to where Summer and I usually meet. But when I burst through the doors I wasn't expecting to see Freddy Jones there, leaning on the rail. He hadn't notice I arrived yet because he was still spacing out with a serene look on his face. He's polo shirt's top buttons were undone and he wasn't wearing his vest. He has his hands on his coat's pocket and was absentmindedly gliding his skateboard thru and fro with his foot. He had that brooding look on his face that somehow made me question my bad boy impression of him. But then, he finally notices me and that brooding look turned into a sensual smirk we all know about. Who am I kidding, Freddy will be Freddy.

"Checking me out Keyboards?" He asked with a smirked as I step towards him. I smiled back.

"In your dreams Jones." I told him before sitting on the front steps of the school, "You never did, learn my name." I said as I shook my head. He grinned widely at me, not sure if it's because of what I said or just because of my presence.

"Tink?" He asked as he flipped his skateboard.

"Late I guess, it's either that or Peter's making her do some other stuff." Peter is great, but in truth Summer is more organized and a better fit for his job. She's so gonna get it next year, I know I'll be voting for her. "Why do you want her anyway?" I asked, curious.

"I got detention for tomorrow." He nonchalantly said. "I was hoping she'd get me out of it like last time"

"That'll make her happy." I scoffed. "You are going to get another lecture symphony from her." I warned him. His eyebrows furrowed and his lips puckered as he pondered about something.

"My ears still hurt from the last one." He complained. "Thirty minutes! And she didn't even run out of words to say! God, that was torture." We both shook our heads at the thought. Freddy played with skateboard as he gave me a brief explanation on how he got detention. He called his classmate a jerk and when the teacher scolded him, Freddy told the teacher to shut up. That got him double detention, today and tomorrow. I laughed when he explained how startled his seatmate looked when he did that. There's a new transfer student today in his class who was unlucky enough to be seated next to Freddy.

"You should've seen his face." He laughed as he told me. "When the bell rang he couldn't stand up from his seat." I laughed.

"Poor kid." I muttered.

"Yeah. He was Freaked." He laughed some more.

This is the first time that I've actually seen Freddy genuinely happy. Of course he is still laughing about the misery of others, but he's laughing nonetheless, that at least was an improvement. I noticed some people giving us curious glances as they pass by, unlike Zack who smiles back to people and greet them, Freddy tends to ignore crowds. I figured maybe it's because he doesn't know these people anyway. But same as Mooneyham, Jones here is quite popular at school, if not more popular. So it's really making a statement if you are seen with him, and I started to wonder what do people think when they see me hanging out with him. I lost my train of thought when my phone beeped. I pulled it out from my coat's pocket and read the message.

I sighed.

"Looks like Summer's coming out later." I told Freddie. "She'll just meet us in band practice, you can talk to her then." I stood up and jumped down the steps to face him, he smiled mischievously.

"What?" My eyes narrowed at his suspicious expression.

"Wanna go and get some ice cream?" He asked, I blinked in surprised.

_Fifteen minutes later_

"This isn't ice cream!" I complained as I raised the yogurt drink he handed me. I found myself in front of Freddy's house, sitting at the porch steps. Freddie's home was in a good classy part of town where there are less flats and apartments buildings and more of homey houses.

"Just eat it!" He yelled as he skate passed me. The supposedly liquid yogurt drink was placed in the freezer, making it creamy, sticky and cold. He went inside to get it as I stayed out on their porch, I refused to come in. I didn't know why, there was nobody home anyway. He used scissors to open the box and gave me a spoon to scoop it like how you do with an Ice cream. He was slowly pacing with his skateboard from right to left in front of me. And he was doing a good job considering he was using both of his hands to eat the frozen drink.

"This is childish." I chuckled as I ate mine.

"This is delicious." He muttered as he passed by me again.

"So you like yogurt drinks huh?"

"The frozen ones are the best." He shrugged as he tosses his empty beverage box in the trash can. I'm still working on mine, but he is right. It is more delicious this way. "I taught it to Zack too. He also thought it was childish and I thought he didn't like it, until I caught him freezing some in his own fridge." He barked a laugh.

"That would have been fun to see." I imagined Freddie opening the Mooneyham's freezer and finding a dozen boxes of frozen yogurt drink. I took another scoop and cringed slightly at how sour it is.

"So what's the deal with you?" he asked, demanding actually as he sat on his skate board in front of me, feet apart. He pushed his sleeves up to his elbow and placed them on his knees.

"What about me?"

"Why did you really become Summer's pet?" I rolled my eyes at that one. "And don't give me that crap about how you just had nothing to do or you really just wanted to help her." He stated comically, totally not considering my previous answers to that question.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" I dramatically asked.

"Cause it's bull." Straight forward, yup.

"You really wanna know?" I muttered and that got his attention. He stared at me intently before nodding in response. "I was curious." I simply said before taking another scoop of that frozen goodness.

"About what?"

"About what's going on inside that apartment." I told him and it seemed that he truly cared. "I wanted to see for myself if you guys were really true and if something cool and awesome actually happens inside there." I gave him a cheery smile. "And I was right."

"You mean musical fusion." He gave a crooked smile in return before he tugged his collar with a raise of his eyebrow to act superior. "I'm mostly responsible for the awesomeness that happens there. So I guess it's safe to say that you were actually or mostly curious about me." I shook my head at his conclusion as he ones again raised his eyebrows at me. A smile still spread on my face.

"I don't know what's wrong with you." I said firmly trying to stay calm and breezy. "But what I do know is that you owe me an ice cream." I pointed my spoon at him.

He grinned.

I didn't know why I agreed to this. Band practice doesn't start until everyone is there, and I wouldn't want Freddy to be late. But somehow I ended up here on his porch eating cold frozen beverages and actually having a normal conversation with him. At school he has that popular, punk drummer image, right now though he seemed boyish than Zack. I noticed that in his smiles which is different from his signature smirks. After I finished my yogurt, we headed off.

"Next time, we'll try frozen root beer." He seemed enthusiastic about that but I still cringed when I heard 'frozen root beer'. We walked side by side heading for Dewey's apartment, I hoped Freddie isn't late.

"That's not ice cream either." I pointed out with a smile at his promise of a next time.

**Been quite busy since school started. But still loving writing this fic. Anyway, Avery seemed very cheery when Freddy's around. XD or is it just me (you). Oh and btw. . . does anyone actually do that whole freeze-your-yogurt-drink-thing? XDXD Let me know. . .**

**CLICK**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	14. Type

**EXTRAORDINARY WAY**

CHAPTER 14

"So did you photocopy it? Cause I need an extra copy for the council members this afternoon." Summer said in a hurried tone. The two of us were sitting on our regular spot in the cafeteria with notes scattered on our table next to our half eaten lunch. "Oh and uh, will you tell Nancy to please hurry up with those new articles, I've been reminding her but she still hasn't shown up yet." She complained.

"I got it all under control, so will you please. . . please eat?" I urged with a smile as I place the photocopy on the table for her to see. And with a stiff nod, our vice pres continued eating. It's been a week and a half since I've been Summer Hathaway's assistant and we've been sitting together at lunch for days now. I can feel Summer warming up to me, as a friend I mean. Now, I can ask her stuff that I couldn't before and in return she does the same. Summer pulled her napkin to wipe her mouth as I take a sip of my lemonade.

"So. . . You hung out with Freddy yesterday?" I spilled some lemonade upon hearing that. Summer kept eating, not looking at me.

"Um… yeah." I muttered, feeling a little nervous without knowing why.

"How did that happened?" She chirped.

"He suggested Frozen beverages, and i'm up for anything cold." I said smoothly with a smile. Summer not buying it looked at me suspiciously.

"Really. . . cause last time I checked you two didn't specifically like each other." She cooed as I fidgeted.

"Yeah well, we still try to rip each other's heads off verbally, as much as we can." I said before taking a sip of my lemonade, trying my best to brush off the topic.

"Uhuh, Well as O.K. as that may seem, just don't get caught up in all of his charm." She warned, finally looking me in the eye. "Freddy is very . . . childish when it comes to girls." Summer explained, I don't get why though, did she think I was into him or something? "Meaning, he could like a girl today but he will soon see something new tomorrow and then, you know the drill." Somehow this talk is making me feel nausea.

"I know. Really, you don't have to worry about me getting in all of that." I smiled brightly. "He isn't my type." I said with a clap which made Summer laugh.

"Hard to believe cause apart from the band, he seems to be everybody's type." She stated. "Speaking of which, what is your type?"

The bell ringed just as I was about to speak so Summer and I stood up, brushed our skirts and arranged our ties before heading off to our next class.

"Hey do you really think your mom won't mind about me staying over at your place?" She reminded me as we hurriedly walk on the hallway. Students walking past us in the same pace. Summer had a dilemma this morning if she could finish all her paper work by the end of the week because Friday night the Band will be competing on V-tro. She's a little troubled by the idea that she might not reach her deadline, so I offered her to sleep over at my house on Wednesday. Actually I asked to come over at her place first, but she had relatives coming over which is why she thought it would be more appropriate on our house where there are fewer people. I couldn't reject her logic.

"Don't worry, she won't mind." Or care. "That's the day after tomorrow, right?" I asked her before turning left toward my class. Summer stopped on the door of her class room give me a nod before stepping inside.

The rest of the day was plain boring, if you ask me. Nothing exceptionally exciting happened until fourth period. Mr. Taylor asked me to go to the storage room to get some chalk and upon seeing the door open, I slowly walked in. A familiar brunette boy was currently rummaging through the stuff. I laughed silently when he bumped a shelf and millions of year-old dust fell on him.

"Zack, what are you doing?" I said, completely amused.

"Keys, what up?" I reach out to clean his shoulder. He smiled and flipped his hair and thousands of dust flew my way. He laughed as I coughed. "Sorry, but you were too close."

"Ahh! Quit attacking me." I complained when he kept dusting his arm towards me. "Why are you in here anyway?"

"To look for Narnia." He seriously said before smirking at me.

"Well, sorry to say but you sir are in the wrong closet. The gate way to Narnia is on the west wing's storage room." I jokingly said. He laughed some more as I took two pieces of chalk from the shelf.

"Sir Tyler asked for chalk?" He questioned and I nodded.

"How'd you know?"

"He's famous for breaking 'em. Then he'll run out and then the school will run out of chalk too, he's the main reason why they keep four boxes in the faculty room." He chatted.

"And you? do you need chalk as well?" I asked as I lean on the wall. He smiled lazily as stare at me, and may I just say, He looked really cool when he did that. "Well?" I asked again when he didn't say anything.

"Actually, I'm looking for the erasers." He said before resuming to his search, I stiffed a laugh at his situation because the eraser box wasn't in here. "I was getting really pissed cause they're nowhere to be found, good thing you came." He added.

"How long did you say you were in here?" I asked.

"A couple of minutes before you came." He said, walking towards me. "Why?" I shook my head with a smile, took his hand and pulled him out of the storage room. His hand was warm and i can feel the callus on his fingers. He didn't speak as we walked silently through the hallway up until were in front of the faculty room door. I let go of his hand and leaned on his ear.

"Is that what you were looking for?" I told him as I point through the glass and right directly to the box that says Erasers. He cracked a smile at what I said. "Looking for Narnia huh?" I teased before walking away and heading to class.

"I knew it was here you know!" He yelled before chuckling, I chuckled as well.

"Sure." I sang. picturing him smirking behind me. I turned to peak, and i was right.

Mr. Tyler didn't even use the chalk I got. But it was still a funny incident with Zack, so I really didn't care.

**It took a while, i know and i'm sorry. It's just tons of thinsg had to be done so i barely got time to write nowadays. But my love and enjoyment in writing fanfics has not disappeared yet. I'm just slow in updating, so your patience is very much rewarding. Anyhow, I have soo many ideas for this story, and i want you guys to be able to read it as soon as possible. As writing romantic moments is my forte and also my favorite part, i cannot wait to get to it already. Hopefully, this semestral break, i'll be able to upload plenty of chaps. ^^ Thank you for reading.**

**Kate :)**

**REVIEW**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	15. Afternoon

**EXTRAORDINARY WAY**

**CHAPTER 15**

Summer and I met right after our classes and head to towards the Council Room. Today they had a debate about heath issues regarding our Refectory. It was kind of funny to watch, actually it was really funny. Summer kept her poker face on, but I can tell that Irvin, the P.R.O. of the group, really irked her. By the end of the meeting I was able to contact Nancy and remind her again about the papers she needs to pass.

Katie met us on the way to Dewey's apartment. She was buying the snacks today which meant Pizza or Doughnuts. Today it was Pizza the Band wanted.

"So, how'd it go?" Katie asked in a cheery voice.

"Frustrating." Said summer who kept her eyes ahead and her hands shoved on her coat pocket.

"Aww come on Summer, it wasn't that bad, you totally proved your point to everyone. Irvin just got a big mouth." I persuaded. The three of us entered the room as Summer stomp towards the kitchen.

"Exactly! I hate his guts. And Peter was ushering him and his expensive idea! Ugh! I swear if we run out of Fund, I will knock their heads together." She grunted as she hang her coat and sat on the working table with Gordon. Every one noticed Summer's irritation but forgot about it the instant Katie opened the pizza box.

"Summer, quit your yapping and just focus on our practice today. The glory of music should be able to take your frustration away." Dewey told her but only got a glare from the band manager. Dewey looked at me for explanation; I made a face to tell him to leave it.

"What does this-" Dewey copying my expression. "- mean?" I hit my head.

"It means she's going into epileptic shock." Stated by the chuckling Freddy on his usual place on the couch, Zack and Frankie laughing with him as the two ate their Pizza.

"Oh. . . kinda like this!" Dewey did a funny little strut that made everyone laugh. I hit my head again and chuckled.

"Thanks Jones." I sarcastically said before plopping on the sofa next to the girls. He just chuckled some more. Marta kept twisting my ponytail asking if she could play with my hair or let it down. I was trying my best to refuse but i don't wanna see the girl get upset. Good thing Michelle introduced a new topic to talk about.

"Hey did everyone saw that huge American Blvd poster down at 3rd avenue about the new Black Sabbath tee?" Michel asked everyone. As a new topic emerged, I felt that Summer loosened up a little bit, something I'm thankful for.

"Oh yeah, I soo wanna get that!" Marta screamed.

"I hope they have our size, I don't want anything bigger than XS." Said Eleni as she munch on her pizza.

"Speak for your self. Not everyone is a size zero." Katie commented with a coy smile as she strut her slender yet fully developed figure to the kitchen. Everyone caught what she did and somehow made us linger our gaze on her.

"Yeah." Tomika agreed with a booming voice, Eleni smiled apologetically. My eyes were still on Katie as their conversation carried on. I felt a pang of insecurity at how beautiful that girl is. I mean I knew she was pretty and popular before but i only realized now how sexy she is. Maybe because she wore our skirt a little shorter today or maybe because she isn't wearing a vest. Either way, you could totally see her slender figure.

"How about you Keys?" I turned to look at the sound of my name.

"Yeah?"

"I bet she's a size zero too." Marta cheered, earning me quite a few stares, including Summer.

"Well, I wouldn't say that." I crossed my arms over my stick figure of a body. That's right, i'm thin. That's probably why they assume I'm a size zero. Not because of having a small waist, but because I'm thin. The insecurity bar is rising as I felt some of the guys analyzing me now.

"You really should put your hair down, cause it's very smooth and pretty." The bubbly blonde girl said as she resumed twisting my ponytail. "Billy's gonna castrate you as soon as he gets here." She told me.

"Oh really? I wouldn't mind the challenge. Marta laugh some more.

When Lawrence arrived, the band went into music mode. Once that Billy arrived, Marta blurted out that I refuse to wear my hair in the fashion that he approved. I cringed inwardly as I felt them stare on my back. Today the band was practicing the song they were gonna perform on V-tro. The song was called "Red Tremor" written by Zack and Dewey. They were still in the verge of finishing the song and playing it correctly. But to me they already sounded awesome. Summer and I worked on the miscellaneous things that need to be done. Like transportation, booking, and other managing stuff. By the time the band was in over drive, Summer and I decided to call it a night. I crashed on the sofa feeling kind of dizzy after all the digits I inputted on the computer. I listened, closed eyed as the band finished their song.

"Alright, that's all for today. But I just gotta say, we rocked man!" Dewey exclaimed. "Tomorrow we'll work on the guitar solos alright Zack?" I heard Zack agreed. "And uh, Alicia you should definitely keep those high notes that you did before."

"I told you so." Alicia snapped.

"And Freddy, please tighten up the screws, the sloppy sound doesn't help any of us." Dewey said.

"Got it." Freddy agreed.

"But other than that, we were rockin! Okay, kids. . . you can scurry now." He dismissed. "Cause I'm about to have a bath, with bubbles and those delicious smelling candles." He stated as I felt him walk over to the bathroom.

"Scented candles?" Zack pointed out.

"Yeah that!" Dewey yelled before closing the door. I heard the instrument being placed away and the TV playing. But most importantly I hear a whistle coming closer at me before finally bouncing at the sofa next to me.

"Shh, I think she's sleeping." Somebody whispered. Just then a pillow hit my face and slipped slowly and smoothly against my skin. I opened my eyes to see Freddy staring from the corner of his eye. He was sitting beside me with his hands laced together on his stomach.

"It was me." He smirked his signature smirk. "Will you get mad?" I rolled my eyes at his question and sat properly. The others were already out the door while were still hanging around. Alicia just wave bye before disappearing out the door, Billy following her but not before giving me a "We have an Understanding" Stare. I just blink at him before yawning.

"Yo keys." I turn to see Frankie staring at me. And from the look in his eye, he was in a teasing mood. "You look like crap. Have you been working all day with Summer?" I didn't answer. Zack, who was in the middle of casing his guitar, took at a good look at me. "Tsk, tsk. This is what we're saying. Sum's a power machine. Look at her." Frankie gestured. Summer was currently shouting at the bathroom door, trying to have a Band manager-mentor talk towards Dewey. She looked hot-wired for this stuff, it's almost seven and she's still on work mode. "She's still on-going. Are you sure you can keep up? If you get sick, I would be very sad." He said in his flirty voice, Zack gave him a disapproving look before looking at me and rolling his eyes.

"Gee thanks for the concern Frankie, I'll keep that in mind." I added, uncaring at the moment. Marta came towards me and gave me swift hug.

"Bye bye girlie." She cheered. "See you all tomorrow." And then her blonde hair flowed towards the door. I yawned again.

"Sum, I'll be heading off too." I announced for Summer to hear. The blonde boy beside me stopped from fidgeting and gave me a little push.

"C'mon keyboards! You're not really that tired are you? Cause I really do hope you can prove us wrong." He stated. Summer let go of her phone and gave me an approving look before getting back to whatever she's doing. "Wow, and your asking permission from her if you could go home? That's just stupid." He commented. Trying to irritate me, I presume.

"Ok, bye every one." I announced as I gather my stuff. "Oh but wait, I forgot something." I said loudly for everyone to hear. They all stopped to look, including Summer. "Oh, that's right." I sighed before swiftly hitting Freddy with a pillow on the face, as hard as I could. The remaining people laughed as I stood and went for the door.

"Oh, that is such a cheap move." He said with a lazy smile. "Aww Keys, don't leave." My knees wiggled at the sound of that, in return I stuck my tongue out, wore my school hat and went out before I could give in.

**i'll dish out something incredible for the next few chapters. As i read, i feel like i want some freddy and avery alone scenes. do you want that too? I'm worki]ng on it. So... fingers crossed.**

**kate :]**

**REVIEW**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	16. Brown orbs

**EXTRAORDINARY WAY**

**CHAPTER 16**

The night was breezy and cold, but no snow yet. I exhaled warm breath and rubbed my hand together as I here the sirens of police cars across the block. New York city is such a noisy place. But to me the noise is what makes it whole cause I'm very much used to it, without the noise, I probably couldn't sleep at night. I heard foot steps trailing up behind me, I refused to look. But I have a clear guess to who it is.

"Katie, what do you want?" I guessed.

"Haha! Wrong!" She yelled before walking up beside me. "I'm not alone." She announced and then Mooneyham appeared on my left side with a brooding look on his face. We stared at each other before grinning widely. Katie kept the conversation going for the most part.

"I expected you getting a ride from your boyfriend or something, I didn't know you walk home." Katie stated and that made me laugh.

"I don't have a boyfriend." I shook my head. "And I don't use my car, personal reasons." I added.

"Why is that?" She asked, intrigued.

"What? The car or the bo-" She cut me off before I could finish.

"Why would I care about the car, Keys? Of course I'm asking about you being single." She clarified then she took a peak towards Zack. "I mean doesn't that surprise you Zack?" She asked him. I didn't look at him.

"That's funny, you said car keys." I said when he didn't answer.

"I still think you should date." She concluded. "Are there any guys you're into?" Ah, the million dollar question.

"What about you guys? Why are you walking home as well?" I asked, obviously trying to change the topic. The two of them grinned.

"Alright, I can take a hint." The taller brunette told me. After that, the topic moved to the band and music. The two of them had a deep discussion about a certain band, some group i never heard of. It surprised me how casual these two talk to each other. A bassist and a guitarist sharing facts and anecdotes about musicians and their instruments. I think out of everyone else, the two of them understand each other more because of their similarity in playing string instruments. Katie speaks of her bass in a manner that priests does during a mass. It was a very interesting quality of her. They kept talking like that until finally we reached Katie's curb.

"Well, I'm this way." She announced.

"Okay then." I said. She gave a sly smile before strutting away in the cold weather. I kept my gaze on her as I speak.

"She's something isn't she?"

"Yeah, very much." He added which made me look at him. "You seem to analyze every other person." He smiled before looking up to me. "So, have you finally figured me out yet?" He asked nonchalantly, but to me It felt like my answer would affect a lot of things. It took a couple of seconds for me to forge an answer.

I nodded.

He just kept staring. "And?"

"You. . . are very-" He bit his upper lip, something I never noticed he do. "-subtle." I concluded with a nod. Trying my best to not make it awkward.

He gave me a look and laugh. "What?" he asked, i sighed. "Wait, wait. What does that mean?" He ask when I took a step.

"Subtle as person. But when it came to music you are very passionate that it overrides your subtleness." I looked him in the eye. "Then you can be quite obvious about your feelings as well." I told him as I halted my step. The two of us were at the curb and Zack's house is straight up while I have to walk a few more blocks the other way.

"You think I'm subtle?" He mentioned before taking a step forward. And I am not gonna lie, my pulse quicken the moment I saw the way he looked at me. I told Ella that I don't feel anything for Zack. But my actions now are totally proving that wrong, right? No matter what, these gestures of him are clearly working and I can totally SEE IT NOW. _He's making a move on me. Great Genius! You're only realizing it now?_ Brown orbs bore into mine as we look at each other. He was only an inch taller than me so I didn't have to look up. My eyes trailed his lashes, his nose and his slender yet full lower lip. "Avery, how about I show you how obvious I can be about my intentions." He whispered as I return my gaze to his brown eyes.

I can feel his breath brushing my face and it's intoxicating me for the moment. I couldn't move or speak which is a usual thing for me when it comes to guys.

"Keys? He breathed.

"Yeah?" I never heard myself speak like that. So husky and low.

"I like you. Is that alright?" He said, his lips curving up into that one corner mouth smile. He's clearly enjoying the moment, or me getting nervous.

"Sure, I guess." I absentmindedly said, stuttering.

He threw his head back and laughed, the boyish laugh I have ever seen him do. "I forgot that you suck at flirting." And that broke the awkwardness between us, I hit him in the shoulder.

"You are soo cruel!" I scolded at the now chuckling Zack. His hair brushes slightly over his eyes every time he looks down but bounces right to the side ones he looks up. He stopped laughing and then shoved his hands on his pocket with a cool shrug. "Do you know I use to think of you as a very composed and refined person? You're as crazy as any other rocker underneath." I told him.

"Does that disappoint you?" He asked, eyes glinting and with a grin. Shaking my head I start to walk backwards towards home.

"No. If one thing, it only makes you more cute." I admitted, walking farther from the smiling Zack Mooneyham who seemed to have locked my gaze with his. I could feel my cheeks heating up as his stare turned serene. Conveniently enough, a slow song was playing from the music store beside me which made the whole moment more surreal. I turn around with a deep breath and tried my best to calm down as I walk my remaining steps home. I walked through the porch, enter the foyer and leaned on the front door for a moment. One thing came up my mind and I ran up the stairs the instant I thought about it.

I wanted him to kiss me.

**:) bet you didn't expect that, did you? now we all get a twist. When i was writing this, the song She Is The Sunlight by Trading Yesterday was playing In the background. That was the song Avery was hearing as well before she turns around From Zack to go home. **

**I feel butterflies all over, hope you did too.**

**Kate :]**

**REVIEW**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	17. Gossip

**EXTRAORDINARY WAY**

**CHAPTER 17**

The next morning was different. I woke up late because I wasn't able too get to much sleep last night. I rushed to the shower and got ready. As expected, Mom was already gone to work so I didn't need to explain why I'm late today. Our housekeeper, Janine, took notice of my appearance and help me with my tie and vest. As I did my hair she told me how my mother approved of Summer sleeping over tonight.

"Really?" I asked with a pop tart on my mouth.

"Really." She laughed. "She was happy you were inviting a friend over. But it was unlucky she had a business meeting tonight, so she won't be able to dine with you and your friend." She announce regrettably.

"Hmm. That's to be expected." I muttered to myself.

"I'm sure your mother is trying her best." Janine said, worry clear on her face. I caught my solemn expression on the mirror, i shook it off.

"Anyway, thanks. I'm off." I wore my coat and took my backpack then headed out. I knew deep inside that mom would make an excuse, just like how she does on every other occasion in my life. I sighed then decided to forget about it, I have a more crucial problem at the moment. It's almost eight, and I'm still four blocks away from school. I took a quick look at the red Honda, parked in the driveway. Few second later I was arguing with myself to resist the urge to use it.

I sighed and started walking.

I was eighteen minutes late for Algebra and I got a pretty embarrassing lecture from Ms. Andrews. When she sent me to my seat I just did what I usually do in class. Listen and do what the teacher asks you to do. The rest of the morning period was the same, we had a pop quiz which I answered carefully. I'd didn't really matter because my thoughts were preoccupied with other stuff, a certain feeling rising through me, just then the bell rung.

i walked in the corridor, to my locker, who I found out had a very amused Zack Mooneyham leaning on it, again. I walked slowly towards him, he moved so that I could open my locker.

"I thought you're avoiding me." He started. I gave him a confused look as I closed my locker.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because I waited here this morning and you didn't come." He said, eyes glinting which made me smile.

"Well, I was late this morning." I told him. He flinched at the thought of me being late.

"Why is that?" He returned my question from earlier.

"Because I couldn't sleep last night." I answered as the two of us walked towards the cafeteria. Students walking passed us, girls gushing at the sight of Zack talking to me.

"And why is that?" He repeated, only this time it was meant to make my pulse quicken. His arm brushing against mine, making the whole thinking process difficult.

"Because a certain guitarist kept me up all night." I told him straight in the face. I saw his surprise of how bluntly I said that.

"Really?" I heard him asked looking anywhere but me. Obviously enjoying this.

"Oh yeah." I smirked. "Steve Morse is one amazing guitarist" I added. His snapped his head to me and I smiled brightly. "Come on Zack, Don't tell me you don't appreciate Deep purple's music? I mean, I spent all night listening to them and may I just say: WOW." He shook his head with a smile.

"So Steve Morse's the reason why your late?" He demanded, i kept my cool.

"Yeah." I tried to say with a straight face but i ended up laughing.

"Okay then." He said, knowingly. "Do you wanna sit with us today?" he asked, still amused.

"Can't. Summer is going to have a fit if I don't help her with the fliers for the V-tro show." He nodded. "But you can sit with us." I told him with a pleased look.

He smiled brightly at that. But he didn't get a chance to answer when strong arms suddenly encage us both from behind.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" A very cheerful Freddy asked with his hands griping our shoulders and smiling between me and Zack. Zack just shook his head at his friend and kept walking.

"A girl and a boy?" I told him

"Cute." He mockingly said. "But really, you should just become public already if you two are gonna flirt in the corridors anyway." He teased.

"I don't appreciates it when you say things like that Freddy." Zack warned with a slight smile.

"And why not? She obviously likes it." I glared at him. The blonde enjoyed it though, finally finding a way to irk me. People were definitely staring now. I can see what they're thinking. I sighed and removed his arms from my shoulder. Leaving him leaning on Zack.

"I don't appreciate you saying things like that either." I mentioned. The blonde chuckled.

"Come on, I've seen the way you look at Zack." He said with his eyebrow raised. "You stare at him like, all the time. It's irritating." He teased and i felt my cheeks heating up.

"I'll pray to that any day." Zack commented with a smile and I hit my head with my palm. The two boys laughed, at the sight of me getting nervous.

"You two are very unbalanced." That was all I could think off, and yes it was lame. Freddy doubled his laughter at my words. I opened the door to the cafeteria and people within 3 mile radius turned and look. "No wonder you are friends." I muttered with a sigh of defeat.

"You'll learn Keyboards." Freddy said while patting my head with a satisfied smile on his face, having no trouble at all because of his height.

"Please, please learn my name." I told him aggressively. Seeing my reaction Freddy grabbed a strand and pulled it up.

"Shall I take him out of your hair?" Zack asked, literally.

"Yes, please." I concluded with a smile. Zack dragged Freddy to the counter, and gave me a quick smile. Freddy once again placed his arms over Zack's shoulder and started ruffling Zack's hair. Once he was free from the blonde boy, Zack smacked him on the shoulder and after that the two resumed talking.

I sighed and made my way to Summer's table. i noticed how people were staring at me and would look away when i stare at them. I did a double check on my clothes if i wore anything weird. Nothing out of the ordinary, i guess it was because of those two. I kept walking until Ella suddenly pulled me towards the corner. I got a hint on what her question would be. She turned towards me with a guarded look on her face.

"Alright spill." Her famous words. Ah... sweet joy. I rolled my eyes. "Which of the two are you going out with?" She asked.

"What?" I reacted, laughing. "Where did you get that?"

"It's the word around school this morning." She said. "Zack Mooneyham waiting on your locker all morning til' first period?" She asked.

"And so? Does that have to mean anything?" I said defensively.

"And entering the cafeteria with Freddy Jones playing with your hair?" She challenged, putting her arms across her chest.

"He does that with every one." I explained. "And that is not an act of sweetness, he did that to annoy me." I pointed out, she's still not backing down though.

"C'mon!Somebody's going out with someone and i wanna know who it is." She exclaimed. Ella is not a gossip mongrel, i think it's because it's about me. She might just wanna know the truth. I owe her that.

"Okay. I'll tell you everything, but later after class?" I pleaded. People were still staring and i can feel them burning a whole on my back. Ella noticed too.

"Okay, that's good enough for me." Ella nodded. "Seriously, what do these people want?" She said as she saw how people were acting. Throwing an arm around her shoulder like how Freddy did, i gave her an answer.

"Something to talk about." I said and we chuckled.

**I'll post the next chapter soon. Hint: About the sleep over. =) will you review? **

**Kate =]**

**REVIEW**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	18. Sleep over 1

**EXTRAORDINARY WAY**

**CHAPTER 18**

The frosty air sent tingling sensation on my skin as Summer Hathaway and I walk out of Dewey's apartment. I can feel it in the air, snow is about to come. I suppressed a smile when I heard the preppy band manager complained about the cold. She was wearing her gray scarf tightly around her neck and her school hat was pulled down so much it almost reached her ears. She blew on her hands before shoving them on her coat's pocket. I did the same.

"Come on, this way."

I followed her down the curb to where her white SUV was parked. We got in and she started the car. With a slight purr, we were moving. Summer driving was a very interesting thing. She held both hands on the wheel like all her academic grades depended on it. She moved her eyes on all three mirrors in perfect synchronization and does a perfect turn when she needs to. I gave her the instructions towards my house and she drove in silence as I sat on the passenger seat looking out the window. The low humming of the Beatle's Hey Jude flowed in the back ground. I thought about the things that happened today, especially my talk with Ella after Western Civics. She took it pretty well and was sort of happy when I told her about Zack's words the other night.

"_So? He likes you. And you sort of get nervous around him because he's too sweet, meaning you like him too." She implied. I smiled at her analytical way of thinking things. "So what's the prob?" She asked._

"_I didn't say there was a problem." _

"_Did he ask you out?" I shook my head and Ella gave me a confused look._

"_I think he's waiting for my response. I didn't actually give him an answer that night." I remember the moment and blushed as the memory made it's way through my mind for the hundredth time today. "Or at least a heads up if I feel the same way." I concluded._

"_Well? You do, don't you?" She looked at me intently, I stared back. "You don't?" I smiled._

"_I do." Talking more to my self than her. "At least I think I do." _

"_Then you should ask him out." She chirped._

"_Ask him out?" _

"_Yeah, trust me. One date with the guy and you'll know for sure that you like him." She said with an appreciative smile. "Plus I think he'll enjoy the fact that you would wanna hangout with him."_

"_Well of course, he's awesome to be around with." I told her. It's true. On my first day of being Summer's assistant, Zack has been the nicest guy in the group and I was instantly drawn to his come-what-may attitude. He's genuinely nice and sweet to everyone. To others he may seem like a stiff, quiet guy but once you get to know him, he's pretty fun underneath. He loves music, his guitar and that passion that he has to play and write songs. Plus, when he looks at at me I feel, dazed. Those brown eyes that were mostly covered with dark hair, were so light and warm. _

"_Hey." Coming back to reality, I returned my gaze to Ella. "So you'll do it?" _

_I nodded. "Yeah I'll do it."_

"_Good." She cheered. "I think he likes you because of your weird personality." _

"_Weird how?" I asked and she just laughed._

The conversation kept going inside head for a minute longer until I dazed out of it as I heard Summer mumbling something. I turn to look, and she was lightly singing along with the song playing on the radio. By the refrain I caught myself singing along with her too. The two of us left band practice early today to try and finish up all the things that the manager needs to accomplish before the show. Dewey knew about our sleep over and allowed us to leave early. Actually, he was a little too happy that we were leaving, Summer confronted him about that and of course the mentor denied it. It was fun to watch. I waved goodbye to the band before heading to the door.

Zack followed me to the hall to ask where were going, I told him the whole thing. He was glad I was hanging with Summer, even if it was a work night. I was thinking of asking him out that moment, I was about too but lost all confidence when my heart went 360 degrees. The brunette boy stepped forward to fix my school hat, and in such close proximity I couldn't speak. All the while he had a small smile lingering on his slightly pink lips. We just stared at each other until the door opened and Summer stepped out. She took in our expression and just blinked. Zack bid her goodbye and went inside in one fluid motion. Summer gave me a long knowing stare before walking pass me and heading for the stairs. She still hadn't asked me about it, even after we sang along in her car.

She parked her SUV in front of our house, taking in the scenery as we both got out of the car. It was a quiet street with plenty of bricked apartment buildings. Our house was very different though, it was like a Sampaguita among the Roses. It was structured differently with a white facade and curtain wall in front. Slab roofs and metal terraces with metal baluster graced the third floor and because all the windows were tinted, the interior of the building is a complete mystery except for those who live in it.

"Wow." Summer exhaled. While shutting her car door. "You live here?"

"Yeah, this is my house." I told her walking up the steps of the porch. I waited for Summer to come.

"This whole building? This whole building is your house?" She asked, surprised. "Your parents must be Artists or something." She commented as she neared me.

"Close. My father's an Architect." She then nodded in understanding. "Mom's a realtor." I added. She took another look around the porch and the small garden in front.

"That explains it. It's unusual and so modern." She said admiringly. "So light and pretty." She turned to me with a knowing stare. "I think your Mom's home." She told me as she tilted her head toward the red car parked next to her SUV.

"No she's not."

"That's not hers?" She asked in confusion.

"No um . . . it's mine." I said before opening the front door. Leaving her with yet another mystery that she would probably mull over all evening. I was hoping she would ask me about Zack already, but she still hasn't. And now she'll do the same about the car thing. I suppressed a sigh when we entered the foyer. Janine run up the foyer in time to see me and Summer taking off our coat.

"Good afternoon Ladies." She greeted with a kind smile. "And you must be Summer, I'm Janine the head maid of the house." Summer happily shook her hand and told her how beautiful the house is. "Well, I'm sure Mr. Montez would appreciate that. Give me your coats and I'll just call you ladies when it's time for supper." She gestured. "Have a productive evening." She told us as we climbed the stairs.

"She's really nice." Summer said.

"Yeah, she is." I agreed, having complete respect for the woman who took the role of being my parent most of the time.

"Your home is really unique." She said as we walk towards my room which was located by the end of the corridor on the third floor. "Somehow it explains so much about you." She added with a tone of suspicion. I smirked before opening the door to my room. I stayed at the door as she entered, wide eyed before letting go of her bag and dropping it on the floor.

"Ohh my. . . God." She breathed.

**It was too long so i divided the Sleep over chap in to two. Is the story going alright for you? i think it had a lot of twist that you didn't expect. But trust me, as the story goes on. . . your questions and confusions will be cleared out.**

**KATE :]**

**REVIEW**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	19. Girl Talk

**EXTRAORDINARY WAY**

**CHAPTER 19**

By eight o'clock Summer and I were in work mode. I was sitting cross-legged on my carpet on the floor while Summer was pacing thru and fro beside me as she answered her phone. At the moment, I'm doing my research paper in Literature that was due tomorrow afternoon. This week is exam week and on top of that, V-tro is happening tomorrow night. So much for hectic schedule.

Summer answered a new call for the 10th time tonight. Even during dinner, she took two phone calls then and a third when we were climbing the stairs. It was scary how she calmly deals with all of this managerial stuff. I couldn't possibly handle that kind of pressure, and not to mention the things that she had to deal with in the council, being the Vice president and all. Summer really is something all together.

She sat in front of me with a heavy sigh and returned to her history notes to study. She was wearing a blue fitted t-shirt with the words 'Twinkle' on it and paired it with a black boy shorts. Her hair was in a high pony tail and she was wearing what seems to be a big pair of reading glasses. On the other hand I was wearing my light white tank top paired with my red silk pajamas with my hair braided.

"Are you finished with your research paper?" She asked lightly.

"Almost." She looked up from her notes to look at me. Her glance crawled towards the walls around my room. I knew what she was thinking, I was really getting impatient as to why hasn't she been bombarding me with questions already. If it was Ella, she would have demanded answers the moment she had me alone. But that's the difference between Summer and Ella, Summer doesn't pry or care enough to pry.

"Your room is. . . . . so cool." She finally stated. Whew, at least that's one thing out of her that I was waiting for. But her choice of words was not right, my room was weird, not cool, at least to me. "Where did you get the inspiration to do that?" She asked while staring at the walls.

"Nothing really, just doodles." I told her as I stare at my own work on my walls. I finished my paper after that and sighed inwardly at the thought of finally having a break from typing. Summer was now done with reviewing , I saw her writing on her planner while punching numbers on her calculator. I was hoping no calls would come in the next five minutes, I took a deep breath.

"Hey Sum." I started.

"Hmm?"

"What are your thoughts about a girl asking a guy out?" She stopped writing upon hearing that. I waited for her reaction and was dumbfounded when she just stared at me after removing her glasses. "I mean, is that too weird?"

"That depends on who you're going to ask." She explained and I listened intently. "If it's Frankie, then yes it is weird." I grinned and rolled my eyes. "If it's Billy, then you're weird." She continued.

"Summer!" I complained.

"Asking a guy out is pretty normal these days." She seriously said while returning her attention towards her planner. "There's nothing really wrong about it." Silence engulfed us both.

"You really think so?"

"Unless it's Freddy we're talking about."

"No!" I complained with a smile.

She looks up at me, amused. "If it's Zack-" I held my breath. "-then I guess it's really great." She added genuinely. "Really Av, you don't need to ask me. I think It's good that you two we're hitting it off." She declared with a smile.

"Oh?" I moved closer to her, enjoying the exchange of words and where the topic was heading. "Since when?"

"Well, I thought it was weird that Mooneyham seated with us at lunch today." She admitted. "You know, leaving the band outside, leaving Freddy." She added with a meaningful stare.

"What do you mean weird?" I tried to say. "Lawrence sat with us plenty of times before."

"Yeah, But Lawrence doesn't spend all his time gawking at you or stealing glances at you." She pointed out with a smile. "Lawrence doesn't stare at you when his playing during band practices and he doesn't brighten up when he sees you every morning. Zack on the other hand, does. He must really like you." She concluded.

I blushed madly at her words. She asked about the way I feel about the guitarist and was glad to know that I was interested too. I told her about the time when he walked me to class even though he was already late for his class. I also shared to her the moment we had when we were walking home the other day with Katie, as well as the incident this afternoon by the door. She blushed when I repeated to her the exact word Zack told me, and we ended up giggling for a couple of seconds. It was great talking to Summer about this stuff. She knows the right things to say and she isn't too touchy about it either.

She told me stories about Zack when they were younger and how incredibly shy he was back then. According to her, he was mostly seen sitting alone on his desk, reading comic books all day. That he was rarely caught in trouble and how timid he is with everyone else. I called him Emo and Summer thought it was way more that. She explained how Dewey's arrival changed most of his personality for the better. How the School of Rock gave way to his musical passion and how he and Freddy developed their friendship up to the point when the two of them we're inseparable by 7th grade. Since then the two boys we're always together, according to Summer. I asked her about it, intrigued on how two completely opposite person, ended up in being friends.

"It's extraordinary really." She begun. "I think it's that oppositeness that somehow made them friends. Since the band began, the two of them we're not that close. But as the years passed, they developed a brotherhood relationship; music had a big effect on it." She told me and I was entranced.

"How?" I whispered and Summer smiled knowingly.

"Well, we're required to practice every day, you already know that." She gave me a look.

"But still, that doesn't explain how their personalities could possibly tolerate each other." I mean Freddy could easily be annoyed with Zack's gentle nature and how could Zack bear to watch Freddy shower heart aches to different girls every week? Summer thought about it before speaking.

"Well Zack acts as a moral guidance to Freddy who is the daring one between the two, while Freddy brings spontaneity and fun in Zack's supposedly normal life." Somehow, I understand the logic in that. "Zack hates it when Freddy's being lazy, obnoxious or irresponsible." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't we all?" I responded.

"And it drives Freddy mad when Zack refuses to go clubbing with him or being too uptight to do the stuff that Freddy thinks fun." She mentioned. "But even though that being said, they still hang out with each other. Zack would still help Freddy on his failing subject even though it irritates him and Freddy would find something else to do that Zack would approve of, no matter how lame he thinks Zack is. It's a fair exchange." She shrugged. "At some point, they ended up becoming best buds or something. They won't admit it of course, but we all know." She marveled. And I understood it perfectly, their relationship was balanced, not one sided like others would think.

Somehow this story had Summer talking about the times when the two of them fought, which was very rare according to her. She said it was usually Freddy who apologizes to Zack.

"That's impossible!" I laughed.

"No! it's true." She pressed. "We all thought it was really funny Out of all of us Frankie was the only one brave enough to joke about it, at least when Freddy's around." I laughed and agreed.

She also shared a time when the two proved their friendship to everyone. Like how Zack intentionally flunked a test when he heard that Freddie's parents we're furious that their only son was the only one flunking in class. Summer commented that she would never have done anything like that if she was in Zack's shoes. Grades we're something never to be risked, according to Summer. After that, she mention something that peaked my interest.

"Oh, and that time when Zack went into a musical depression over Ashley, he didn't touch the guitar for a week." My eyes widen at that, Sum didn't notice because she was too caught up with the story telling. "And Freddy refused to play the Drums unless Zack was there, playing along with them." She laughed at the memory.

"Ashley who?" I asked, trying not to sound too demanding. Summer halted, realizing her words.

"Oh, that's right. You never had a chance to meet her." Summer explained, and i kept my cool. "Ashley Hale is Zack's ex-girlfriend, possibly his first love." She told me.

I couldn't speak.

**Okay, it was still long. Lol but i hope you liked it. And don't worry, i am not getting confused about The main pairing of this story, we are just going through some twists. It will come together by the right time. It's sad that the fandom is dead, but i still want to write and finish this. **

**REVIEW**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	20. Guts

**EXTRAORDINARY WAY**

**CHAPTER 20**

It was 3 a.m. And I was still lying in my bed, awake. I tried every position, back, stomach, side, I still couldn't get my mind to rest. Seriously when are these thoughts about the mysterious Ashley Hale going to leave me the heck alone! It's bad enough that I have to deal with my unbearably poor confidence, now I have to deal with this too? They broke up a year ago, before he even met me, so why am I so caught up with it again? Oh, that's right. It's that phrase that Summer said.

_'Ashley Hale was Zack's ex-girlfriend, possibly his first love'_

_Possibly his first love_

_His First Love_

First love! I don't know about you, but that puts a lot of pressure on me and my crumbling confidence. How am I supposed to ask him out tomorrow if my imaginary vision of the mysterious Ashley Hale, keeps popping in my head? I moaned loudly at the thought of that before realizing how loud I was. I rolled to the side to see if Summer was still asleep. She had her back towards me but her breathing was still even, which means she's still sleeping. I sighed and just lied back in bed again.

_Okay Avery stop! You're going all crazy again over something so stupid! _ I knew I have to get some sleep now or else it's going to be the living dead for me tomorrow. I closed my eyes and just thought of the things that would usually calm me down. I pictured myself sitting on Dewey's couch watching the band practice. A certain music flowed through my head and slowly. . . . . . I opened my eyes.

_This is gonna be a long night._

* * *

Seven forty-five in the morning, Summer parked her SUV in front of Horrace Green. I was currently sitting on the front seat massaging my temples. I barely slept last night. The whole conversation I had with Summer about Ashley Hale never left my head at all, it was annoying.

"_They were together for almost six months, I think." Summer explained slowly. I kept my expression straight, eager to hear the rest. "She was a very pristine, sweet type of girl. Her family had a huge background in opera music, Her folks are both musicians and she plays the Violin." She added. So, a very talented, rich girl. I sighed inwardly, I bet she's a beauty._

"_What happened to her?" _

"_She had to move." Summer said sympathetically. "Her folks thought she'd have a brighter future in England than in America. That was by the time she and Zack were becoming serious." I felt her sympathy for Zack as she eyed the floor. I too felt a pang of sadness, but for an entirely different reason. "It was a shame, they were really good together. Zack would always be in a bright mood whenever she's with him. The entire band appreciated her, because of what she does to our normally silent guitarist." She smiled at the memory. "And she was an amazing girl, kind and pretty."_

"_Oh." I silently said. Summer kept on going though._

"_So when she left, just imagine how devastated Zack was." I felt a little guilty for harboring such thoughts, as I saw Summer cringed at the memory. I wasn't there yet when that happened. So I couldn't possibly imagine what Zack went through. Come to think of it, since I met Zack I have never ones seen the boy sad. He would always be smiling, cheerful. Is it possible that he is still trying to forget about her? No matter how hard, I felt the need to ask the vital question._

"_So, was he in love with her?" I whispered. Summer looked at me now, scrutinizing my expression for a minute._

"_I wouldn't know. He wouldn't talk about it." She justified._

_.._

I sighed and got out of the car when summer called for me. It was so cold outside that my past hatred for our school uniform came crawling back. _Damn this skirt! _I couldn't blame the weather no matter what, because I love snow.

"I have a class in fifteen minutes, you?" Summer asked as she fixed her scarf.

"Eight thirty." I said as we walked the steps, entering the school. Students wearing the school coat flooded the facade of the main building.

"See you at lunch?" I nodded at her question. "Good luck on your exams."

"You don't need luck on yours." She smiled at my me.

The smiling Summer headed off to her classroom. I turned to the lobby, heading for the west wing. I walked my way towards my locker getting excited and nervous at the same time. Deep inside, I know I was hoping for one thing and I know he's going to be there, waiting for me. The noise of the busy hallway engulfed my senses as I think about what I'm about to do. I wasn't aware that I was already scrunching the hem of my vest out of nervousness. A small part of me wished that I won't find him there. Doubts suddenly filled my exhausted brain. Summer said some things last night that really worried me. But when I reached the corridor where my locker is located, all my second thoughts faded, like ink on water.

I was right, He was there waiting for me.

Zack was leaning on the locker next to mine, his bag hanging on one shoulder, white headphones planted firmly on his ears, his dark brown hair brushes slightly over his eyes as he nods along to the music he was listening to. I just stood there staring at him, incredibly unsure on how could someone so amazing like him, be interested on someone like me. What could he possibly see in me?

Zack noticed my presence now and smiled brightly the instant he saw me. I couldn't help it, I smiled just as much. I approached him as he slides his headphones down his neck.

"Hey."

"How long were you standing there?" He asked, bewildered. Still smiling, I opened my locker and took some stuff out and placed some books in. My mind was preoccupied with Zack at the moment.

"A couple of minutes." I told him, he shook his head slightly in response. I stared intently when he did that. He does that shaking-head thing all the time and I barely noticed it before, but right now it seemed like it's the most interesting thing on earth.

"So, how did the sleep over go?" he asked, seemingly interested.

"Interesting." I vaguely said, recalling the entire night with Summer. Somehow he caught something from my expression.

"What? Anything happened?"

"Just, girl talk and school work." I briskly said, but I knew he wasn't going to let it slide. I closed my locker and leaned on it to face him properly.

"Oh yeah? So what did you talk about?" I can see how eager he is to know what I did last night, he's eyes sparkled with curiosity and that impish grin he had on his face. "Was I a part of it?" A very big part, but he doesn't have to know that.

"Well, now that you've mentioned it, I did ask about you." I announced playfully, he took a step closer while giving me a meaningful stare.

"And?"

"You used to be a comic book freak!" I grinned. The guitarist looked shocked at first but gave a nervous laugh when he saw me grinning.

"Yeah, way back in elementary school." I laughed some more and he joined in. See? This is the Zack that I know, The Zack I've grown to like. There is no reason for me to worry about his past that is long gone, his past that I have nothing to do or what so ever in the first place. What matters is right now, I am here right now not Ashley. I like him, and so, I will ask him out.

_The only problem left is how will I do it?_

"SO, how about you guys? Have you perfected the song?" I asked as we began walking.

"Perfected? That's a bit of a stretch." He humbly said.

"Okay, did you finish it?"

"Yeah, it's a little bit of a ballad-rock so the melody is very interesting."

"It is V-tro night tonight, everything should be interesting."

"It just sucks that we have to go through exams today before the competition." The two of us walked closely across the hallway. It just happens that I know his first class for the day. It was History 101 which starts at eight. I led us slowly towards that classroom, as he talked continuously about the exams. "It would have been less stressful if it didn't happen on the same day." He complained.

"Don't worry. Today is the last day of exams." I reminded him. "When you play tonight, it'll be like a celebratory thing."

"Especially when we win." He added with a smile. "Man, it would be amazing to win! But putting on a great show is more important."

"I think you guys have a fairly good shot." I told him, encouragingly. And I wasn't lying. I've seen them worked their asses for this competition. Summer gave everything she had to do all the needed preparations. Plus it was Zack who co-wrote the song they're going to play, and so, this performance would clearly defy him not only as a guitarist but also as a song writer.

"You're not just saying that?" The boy needs to know how awesome he is.

"I've heard you play. I know I'm not a professional but for a normal person, I don't think it gets better than that." He stopped to give me a big genuine smile, I felt like melting.

"Boy, am I glad to have you as my Manager's assistant?"

I laughed. "I kinda have to be biased, don't I?" He shook with laughter again as we arrive in front of his History class, he notices this and gives me a scrutinizing stare.

"How did you know I have History this morning?"

"People are easy to read. And you Mooneyham, are most definitely . . . . people." He laughed again.

"What?"

"I don't know." I dismissed quickly as he chuckled some more.

Suddenly I don't feel like leaving yet, I want to talk to him some more. Everything about him is so interesting. How funny, last week he walked me to class, and I felt nothing for him then. But now, it's not like that anymore. I like him now, I like him that much that I'm trying to make our conversation last because I don't feel like parting with him yet. And somehow, I feel he was doing the same thing.

"So . . . " He tried to say. I smiled at how he whipped his hair to the side. "What class do you have?"

"Do you wanna hang out?" I asked out of nowhere. He was surprised, definitely. I was surprised too. "I mean, I know you guys have to compete tonight so it doesn't have to be then. But I just wanted to ask you."

"You mean like a date?" He happily asked, eyes sparkling.

"Sure. I mean yeah. . . . if-if you want to?" I said. Zack's stare became sensual.

"Av, I already told you I like you, right?" he whispered and I nodded. "Isn't that a beacon already?" He added, completely amused. I blushed like a red tomato.

"So that's a Yes." I stated.

"Definitely."

"Wonderful."

"It is." He muttered softly. Someone inside the room called for him and he turned to look. I on the other hand who was blushing wildly shook my head to regain calmness. I should let him get to class now.

"I'll see you later?" We both said at the said time. He chuckled, I smiled.

"Of course." I concluded. "Good luck on the Exams, Zack-attack."

That made him grin ones more. "You too, keyboards."

Then I turned away, feeling incredibly and genuinely happy.

**So what do you think of the story so far? This is going to be a long one. Is it too predictable? Are there too many twists? Or are you guys been itching for some solid Freddy/Avery moments to finally take place? Let me know. **

**Kate =]**

**REVIEW**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
